My Daily Lives at My New School with Them
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Festival budaya kali ini di Seirin, dengan bintang tamu yang tidak terduga. Dan ada apa dengan fudanshi!aka? [DLDR, WARNING INSIDE, Mulai pake 3rd person POV :3 R.I.]
1. CH1 : You

(Nama) adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan murid baru pindahan dari Australia. Gadis ini blesteran (Negara favorit1) dan (Negara favorit2). Gadis bersurai (warna rambut) tersebut mengingatkan kita pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Kenapa? Hawa keberadaan mereka sama-sama tipis, suka sesuatu yang berbau vanilla, dan sedikit… kutu buku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Daily Lives at My New School with Them  
**

**By AiKi Aeru – ganti penname :v**

**Rate : K+++ ke T+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

**Couple : … x Reader**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Day 1_

Kamu melangkah melewati gerbang SMA barumu, Seirin. Kamu menghela nafas panjang, ragu bisa punya teman cewek disini. Apalagi, sebagian besar temanmu di Australia sana itu adalah cowok. Itulah mengapa rambutmu modelnya mirip gaya laki-laki.

"Nee, kau (nama lengkap) yang baru pindah itu ya? Kata kepala sekolah, kau masuk kelas 1-B, kalau nggak salah," kamu menoleh. Ada seorang cewek, rambutnya sedagu, menyerahkan peta sekolah kepadamu.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, _senpai_," ucapmu.

"Sampai lupa, namaku Aida Riko. Yoroshiku!" balas gadis itu padamu.

"_Senpai _kelas 2, ya?" tanyamu. Riko mengangguk.

"Boleh ku panggil kau (nama)-chan?" tanya Riko. Kau mengangguk.

"Oh ya, _senpai,_" ucapmu. Riko menoleh. "_Senpai _teman cewek pertamaku, loh!" Riko hanya tertawa, lalu pergi kekelasnya. Begitupun kamu.

"Ini ya kelas 1-B?" gumammu.

"Permisi," kamu menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria, lebih tinggi kira-kira 3 cm darimu, rambut sewarna langit, mata bulat…

'DEMI APA! APA DIA TEMEN SEKELASKU?! KAWAIIIIIIII!' itulah teriakan batinmu.

"Si-Silakan," ucapmu mempersilahkan.

"Tumben sekali, selain _Kantoku_ dan Momoi-san, ada cewek yang bicara tanpa ragu padaku," ujarnya pelan dan datar. Mukamu sekarang mungkin sudah semerah cabe rawit, sepanas mantel bumi, dan hampir meledak hebat seperti Gunung…. Oke, itu terlalu lebay.

Setelah ia masuk, kamu mengikutinya dari belakang. Kamu memilih tempat yang kosong. Dan…..

'DEMI APA! AKU DUDUK DISAMPING COWOK KAWAII TADI!' teriak batinmu karena kursi yang kosong hanya di sebelah cowok itu. Kamu menaruh tas dan mengeluarkan buku catatan harianmu. Sampulnya anime Mirai Nikki (Yuno: yey! Animeku terkenal!), dalamnya, banyak ilustrasi banyak anime yang telah kamu gambar. Seperti Shingeki no Kyojin lah (Eren: eh?), AKB0048 lah (Nagisa:*melotot*), dan sebagainya.

Jika rahasiamu terbongkar, maka tamatlah riwayatmu sebagai seorang OTAKU ANIMANGA. Maaf author telah lancang menulis nama mereka bertiga yang entah kenapa nyasar di fandom ini (tiga-tiganya: *tendang author lalu ngilang*).

Kau menulis sesuatu tentang sekolah barumu di dalamnya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Pak guru (yang kau tak tahu siapa namanya) memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,"

"PAGI PAAAK!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Australia, namanya (nama lengkap). Silakan maju," kamu bangkit dari bangku dan kedepan.

"Loh? Apa dia tidak masuk? Kenapa hanya ada tasnya?" tanya pak guru heran.

"Maaf pak, dari tadi saya sudah di depan," ucapmu datar. Semua kaget? Ya iyalah. Tak terkecuali orang 'itu'.

'Perasaanku, atau dia mirip denganku?' batin pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut heran.

"Namaku (nama lengkap). Pindahan dari Australia. Yoroshiku!" ujarmu lantang nan datar.

"Baik, kau boleh kembali duduk," Kau duduk lagi. "Hari ini kita akan belajar FISIKA!" matamu membulat horror. Yep, _You hate it_.

"Doumo," bisik cowok tadi itu padamu. Kamu menoleh. "Kuroko Tetsuya, senang berkenalan, (nama)-san," ucapnya tersenyum. Kalau saja kau mudah disadari, kau akan dibawa ke UKS sekarang. Kenapa? Hidung dan mulutmu mengeluarkan darah bersamaan.

"Daijoubu desu ka^?" tanya Kuroko. Kau mengangguk sambil menutup hidungmu dengan tissue.

"Mimisan saja, hari ini panas sih," jawabmu. Kau melirik ke arah Kuroko. Wajahnya tampak cemas denganmu. Walau ia menyembunyikannya dalam muka temboknya, tetap saja tersirat jelas dimatamu.

Jam 9…

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kau langsung ngacir keluar kelas, mencari info tentang klub-klub di sekolah ini.

Kau berdiri di depan mading. Kau menoleh. Riko yang asyik memperhatikan mading malah tak menyadari kehadiranmu.

"Riko-senpai?" ujarmu dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"(nama)? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Riko kaget.

"Baru saja, dan Riko-senpai tak menyadariku," jawabmu polos.

"Hai," ujar Kuroko.

"Hai Kuroko-kun," balasmu biasa saja. Berbeda 3600 (?) derajat dengan Riko yang terkejut lagi.

"Kau sedang apa Kuroko? Siapa gadis itu? Oh, murid baru, ya? Boleh kupanggil (nama)? Aku Kagami Taiga," jelas seorang lelaki setinggi 190 cm berambut merah kehitaman tersebut.

'Cepet amat ini orang ngomongnya…' batinmu. "Ya, salam kenal," ucapmu.

"Bingung memilih klub, ya? (nama)-chan?" tanya Riko. Kamu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau jadi manager di klub basket?" tawar Kagami. Kamu menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak pandai dalam hal manager. Yang dari tadi ku cari itu klub manga. Sayangnya, tak ada," jawabmu.

Tanpa sengaja, buku harianmu jatuh kelantai dan refleks diambil Kuroko.

"Sugoi, (nama)-san…" ucap Kuroko. Kau menoleh dan menemukan bahwa…

Buku harian rahasiamu dilihat oleh **cinta pertamamu**. Yep, **cinta pertamamu**.

"Wah, hebat kau, (nama)!" puji Riko. Kau hanya tersipu malu. Kenapa? Karena kau melihat bahwa mata Kuroko berkilau. Eeh? Suer No Typos! Ber-Ki-Lau.

'Kenapa selalu ia membuatku gemeessss?!' tanyamu dalam hati.

Kuroko menutup bukumu dan mengembalikannya padamu.

"SUGOOOOOI DESU!" sahutnya lantang. Kau mimisan parah, Kagami dan Riko tercengang.

'PEMANDANGAN LANGKA INI!' itulah kata hati Riko dan Kagami.

* * *

_Day 2_

"(nama)-san sudah datang?" tanya Kuroko yang baru masuk ke kelas dan duduk disampingmu. Kamu mengangguk.

Yep, hanya kau dan Kuroko sekarang. Di kelas dan sekolah ini.

"Aku bangun jam 4 soalnya," jawabmu.

"Aku malah jam 5. Hebat sekali, ada cewek yang bisa datang lebih awal," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum, lalu ia melirik kearah pintu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"A-Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko.

Orang itu menyeringai, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan seorang cewek, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Belajar," jawab Kuroko.

"Rugi sudah aku datang ke Tokyo pagi-pagi begini…" orang itu tepuk jidat.

"Akashi-kun heh? Jahat amat lu…." Belum mengatakan apapun kepadamu, kamu langsung menyalahkannya.

"Heh? (nama)-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Sekolah," jawabmu.

"Mending pindah ke Raku—" Heh? Kamu menendang kaki seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Berterima kasihlah pada latihan silatmu saat di SMP.

"(nama)-san. Gawat! Nanti Akashi-kun marah!" ucap Kuroko panik. Ada seorang pelayan yang tampaknya sedang mencari Akashi dan menemukannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tuan Muda?" tanyanya. Kau berasa ingin muntah, Kuroko sih biasa aja.

"Dia nakal," jawabmu. Pelayan itu menoleh kearahmu dan terkejut.

"Nona (nama)!" sahutnya.

"Tolong tak usah pake embel-embel 'nona'. Namaku (nama)," ucapmu. Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Be-Berani nya kau, (nama)!" Akashi balas memukul, tapi di hentikan dengan mudah olehmu. Lalu, kamu memberinya satu set shogi.

"Da-Darimana kau dapat?" tanya Akashi antusias.

"Kau tahu kan aku lama tinggal dimana. Kan aku selalu pindah-pindah," jawabmu.

"Jaa, aku balik dulu ke Kyoto. Tak usah susah-susah pindah ke Rakuzan," ucap Akashi dan lari ke lantai bawah.

"Tuan Muda!" sahut pelayannya.

"(nama)-san, memangnya kau itu siapanya Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"…"

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" kamu mengangguk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLIFFHANGER! HUAHAUAHUAHAHUA!**

**^ = apa kau baik-baik saja?**

**Akashi : bisa jelaskan kenapa aku OOC disini?**

**Kuroko : liat dong, warningnya… (sweatdrop)**

**Author : Arigatou sudah baca chapter 1 sampe abis! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom KnB!**

**Akashi : Dan jangan lupa… (puppy eyes)**

**Kuroko : …Reviewnya ya? (puppy eyes)**

**Nigou : Whoof! Whoof! –translate : Review! Review!- (puppy eyes)**

**DAN HBD UNTUK KUROKO TETSUYA-KUN TERSAYANG! walau telat enam hari… TT w TT**

**Kuroko : Daijobu, tapi kau tetap jahat, AiKi-san…**

** Author : (Tidak diketahui dimana rimbanya)**


	2. CH2 : Keabsurdan Dimulai

"Aku ini sebenarnya teman masa kecilnya Akashi-kun," ucapmu.

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" tanya Kuroko memastikan. Kamu mengangguk.

"Yo (nama)! Kuroko!" sapa Kagami pada kalian lalu duduk di mejanya. "Ngobrol apaan sih?"

"_It's not your business, _Kagami-kun," ucapmu lalu melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Hoi! Jahatnyaa!" sahut Kagami.

"Kagami-kun tidak belajar?" tanya Kuroko.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Kagami balik.

"Hari ini ulangan harian," jawabmu. Kagami menatap ke arahmu tak percaya. "Bener kok. Tanya Kuroko-kun aja,"

Kagami beralih ke Kuroko. "(nama)-san bener kok," ucap Kuroko enteng.

Kagami mengambil nafas, lalu…

"AKU BELOM BELAJAR SAMA SEKALI! _F*CK_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

** My Daily Lives at My New School with Them**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K+++ ke T+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

** Couple : … x Reader **

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, tadi aku lihat ada Akashi. Kenapa ya?" tanya Kagami.

"Kenapa tak tanya sendiri pada orangnya?" tanyamu.

"Enggak ah, takut. Soalnya—"

"Kagami-kun takut kena gunting lagi," Oh Kuroko… Sejak kapan kau bisa nyerocos omongan orang?

"Oh…" ujarmu ber'oh' ria.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kenapa settingnya malah ke Kaijou?

"Kise-kun," Kuroko berdiri. Ternyata settingnya gak salah, masih di Seirin.

"KAU NIAT SEKOLAH GAK SIH?!" Kuroko **teriak**! Yep, **teriak**.

'SUMVEH TERKEWER-KEWER! KUROKOCCHI TERIAK!' batin Kise tercengang. Kau biasa saja, tapi darah menetes perlahan dari hidungmu.

"Eh? Kau Kise Ryouta ya? Salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_!" tanyamu pada Kise. Kise yang sadar, langsung mengangguk.

"Kise Ryouta-ssu" ucapnya sambil menawarkan jabat tangan.

"(nama lengkap). Yoroshiku, Kise-kun," ujarmu membalasnya.

"Boleh ku panggil (nama)cchi?" tanya Kise. Kamu mengangguk.

"KISE!"

"Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai! Huweee! JANGAN TARIK AKU!" Kamu sweatdrop dengan kelakuan absurd Kise dan orang yang kata Kise bernama 'Kasamatsu'.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Entah kenapa kami salah naik angkot," ucap Kasamatsu pada Kuroko.

"Daijoubu sih. Tapi kenapa tadi Akashi juga mampir kesini?" tanyamu pelan. Kise dan Kasamatsu melotot horror.

"A-Akashicchi? Yang bener (nama)cchi?!" tanya Kise. Kamu mengangguk.

"GROOOOOK… GROOOOK…"

"Ada kebo lagi bobo ya?" tanyamu pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangkat bahu.

"Heh? Aku ada dimana?" tanya pemuda dekil berambut biru gelap yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kise dan Kasamatsu yang sweatdrop, langsung lari ke stasiun terdekat agar tidak menganggu suasana. Kan, sekolah mereka bukan di Tokyo soalnya.

"Di Seirin, Ahomine Dakian," jawabmu.

"Kau ini siapa? Beraninya mengataiku 'Ahomine' dan 'Dakian'. Mentang-mentang kulitmu putih dong!" Nah, tadi Akashi OOC. Sekarang giliran Aomine, itupun kalau sudah berhubungan dengan warna kulitnya.

"Aomine-kun. Namanya (nama lengkap)," jelas Kuroko.

"AHO!" panggilmu.

"Eh? Ngajak berantem?" tanya Aomine kesal.

"Ayo! Siapa juga takut?!" jawabmu sambil menyeringai.

'(nama)-chan rupanya bisa menyeringai lebih hebat dari Akashi!' ternyata, dari tadi Riko mengintip. Entah dia ketularan Kuroko atau apa, malah kagak disadari.

Setelah kau adu tinju dengan Aomine…

Aomine tepar dengan super duper tidak elit.

'Absurd sekali kalau seorang Ahomine tepar oleh seorang gadis…' batin Kagami.

"Dai-Chan!"

"Eh? Momo-san?"

"(nama)-chan!?"

'Ini perasaanku, atau seluruh Kisedai kenal ama (nama), ya?' batin Kagami lagi.

_Skip saja adegan Momoi menyeret Aomine ke Touou…_

"Hari ini kita tes ya!"

"Tes apa Pak?" tanya Kagami.

"Matematika!" Kamu dan Kuroko bersorak gembira. Kagami hanya tepok jidat.

'KENAPA AKU MALAH BELAJAR BIOLOGI SEEEEH!' teriak Kagami dalam hati.

_Istirahat_

"Kagami-kun, kenapa lemas?" tanyamu pada Kagami yang pucat pasi.

"Salah baca buku…" jawabnya lesu.

"Ke kantin gimana?" ajak Kuroko. Kau dan Kagami mengangguk.

"Pesan apa?" sapa Ibu Kantin ramah.

"20 bungkus roti daging," ujar Kagami.

"Oke, totalnya 2.000 Yen," ucapnya.

"Bu, kami juga mau mesen…" ucapmu. Ibu Kantin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami dan cengo melihatmu dan Kuroko. "Sejak kapan kalian disitu?"

"Dari tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, 2 roti vanilla dan 2 milkshake vanilla," jawabmu.

"Digabung?" kamu mengangguk.

"Totalnya 2700 Yen," kamu menyerahkan duitnya dan mencari meja.

Tiba-tiba, seorang guru (yang kamu ketahui itu adalah guru matematika yang tadi) membuka pintu kantin.

"Saya mencari (nama lengkap) dan Kuroko Tetsuya!" kamu dan Kuroko berdiri dan menuju guru tersebut.

"Loh? Mana orangnya?" tanya guru tersebut kebingungan.

"Dari tadi kami disini, Pak," ujar Kuroko. Bapak tersebut hampir kena serangan jantung.

"Kalian ke kantor bapak sekarang!" kamu dan Kuroko saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

_Kantor guru_

"Ada apa Pak?" tanyamu.

"Selamat, kau dan Tetsuya mendapat nilai 100!" jawab Pak Guru. Anggap saja namanya Pak Seichi (OC kale ya?).

"Sou desu ka? Sankyuu, Seichi-sensei^," ucap Kuroko datar.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh keluar," kamu dan Kuroko pun keluar.

_Lorong ke kantin_

"(nama)-san," ujar Kuroko.

Kamu menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Apa saat di Australia, kau bergabung dengan klub basket wanita?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, entah kenapa malah deket sama cowok, bukannya cewek. Malahan, Riko-_senpai_ adalah temen cewek pertamaku di SMA ini," jawabmu.

"Oh. Terus kau mengenal Kiseki no Sedai darimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Akashi adalah teman masa kecilku, lebih tepatnya tetangga. Kan sudah kubilang. Sedangkan Momoi itu sahabat penaku. Aku kenal semua Kisedai karena Momoi pernah mengirim foto teman-temannya. Sedangkan kau, saat aku melihat fotomu, kau kawaii banget, sumpah. Entah kenapa malah doki-doki melulu ngebayangin jalan bersama denganmu," jelasmu.

"(nama)-san, bisa tidak ganti genre?" ucapan Kuroko itu, lebih dari nge-JLEB.

"O-Oke!" ucapmu dan menyusul Kuroko.

"Kuroko, (nama), tadi kenapa dipanggil?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau juga tahu sendiri nantinya," ujarmu.

"Tadi, ada insiden di kantin," ucap Kagami.

Alismu dan Kuroko terangkat satu, "Insiden apa?"

"Hyuuga-_senpai_ nembak Riko-_senpai_. Diterima, dah, gitu doang," jawab Kagami.

Kuroko jatuh ke lantai. "Akhirnya… OTP-ku bersatu!" kau dan Kagami cengo mendengar Kuroko yang dari tadi OOC mulu.

Kamu nyengir kuda (Jean : Hei! Itu trademark-ku! | Author : ngapain Jean kesini? Salah fandom, ya? | Jean : *ngacir*). Kagami pingsan dengan mulut penuh roti (karena penuh busa sudah terlalu main setrum).

_Pulang sekolah_

Kamu masih mengitari mading. Bimbang, mau masuk klub apa nggak.

"(nama)-san," sapa Kuroko yang ada disampingmu.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Mau melihatku main basket?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko langsung mengambil golok.

"Ku-Kuroko!" sahut Kagami panik.

"Dengar Kagami-kun, tadi itu harusnya kalimatku," ucap Kuroko datar namun dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

'YA AMPUN! KUROKO OOC LAGI!' batin Kagami.

"Kuroko-kun, aku bersedia, (dalam hati : aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu)" ucapmu. Kuroko normal lagi dan langsung menyeret Kagami seenak perut.

* * *

_Day 3_

Jam 5 kurang 10 menit, tetapi kau sudah ada di sekolah. Menurutmu, kalau belajar pagi-pagi, kamu cepet pinternya.

"(N-Nama)-san," kamu menoleh dan menemukan Kuroko disebelahmu.

"Doumo, Kuroko-kun," ucapmu sambil tersenyum dan kembali membaca bukumu.

"Ada pengumuman," ujar Kuroko.

"Pengumuman apa?" tanyamu.

"Pairnya udah ketahuan," jawaban Kuroko sukses membuatmu gila mendadak.

"Eh? Kuroko, (nama)?" tanya Kagami yang baru datang dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun!" ucapmu.

"Kuro-chin, minjem duit donk…" keheningan melanda kalian seketika. Bukumu terasa gelap. Jangan-jangan ada Titan.

"Murasakibara-kun, sekolahmu kan di Akita, kenapa malah nyasar ke Tokyo?" tanya Kuroko datar sedatar teflon.

"Soal itu tanya Muro-chin." Kagami langsung terjun bebas dari jendela kelas. Yah, dia mau bertemu Himuro.

"Ano, Mura-kun," ucapmu menarik bajunya. Murasakibara menoleh.

"Are? Apa kau (nama)-chin yang pernah Momoi ceritakan dulu?" tanyanya.

"Titan ungu yang unyu, namaku (nama lengkap), yoroshiku! Masa' sih Momo-san menceritakanku padamu?" ujarmu sambil menawarkan jabat tangan.

Murasakibara membalas tanganmu dengan malas, "Ya, Murasakibara Atsushi. Ternyata kita sama-sama suka anime itu," Kuroko dan kau mematung. Murasakibara diam-diam Otaku.

"Ayo, Atsushi. Tokyo-Akita kan lama, mari bergegas," ujar Himuro yang nongol dengan Kagami di depan pintu kelas.

"Are? Tapi kan …"

"APA?!"

"Tapi untungnya aku gak kepilih,"

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished! Gaje banget ya? Tambah absurd ya?**

**^ = Masa' sih? Terima kasih, Pak Seichi.**

**Kuroko : Tsunderella mungkin munculnya chapter depan kali, ya?**

**Akashi : Aku ingin lihat bagaimana Author menistakan (baca : meng-OOC-kan) Shintarou.**

**Author : Gomen, tapi Midorima tak akan muncul chapter depan~!**

**Midorima : Kapan aku menerima gaji, nanodayo? Kenapa Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Momoi muncul duluan? Apa maksud Author baka ini, aku muncul dengan Bakao? OTP-mu apaan, Thor?**

**Author : OTP-ku bukan MidoTaka atau TakaMido, tapi AoKise.**

**Kise : Hidoi ssu! Kenapa AiKicchi suka aku dengan si hitam?**

**Aomine : siapa juga yang mau ama lu?**

**Momoi dan Murasakibara : Ada baiknya kita balas review dulu…**

**Author : Double M! Arigatou… jadi, untuk **Kurotori Rei-san**, terima kasih banyak sudah review fic tergaje dalam abad ini! Sekarang, giliran si kuda (a.k.a. Jean) yang numpang nama :v . Makasih banyak yang foll + fave!  
**

**Kagami : Sekian! Nigou? Kata penutup?**

**Nigou : Whoof! –translate : Kriksar dibutuhkan!-**

**Himuro : *pundung* kenapa namaku hanya disebutin? Kemunculanku diakhir, lagi! *tambah pundung.**


	3. CH3 : Olimpiade Sains Musim Gugur

"Are? Tapi kan akan ada olimpiade sains musim gugur!" ujar Murasakibara malas sambil emut-emut jari (Karena Kuroko tak meminjamkannya uang).

"APA?!" sahut kami bersamaan.

"Tapi untungnya aku gak kepilih," ucap Kagami.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu mana bisa ikut," guraumu. Kagami dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa renyah. (Kagami : soalnya kenyataan TT o TT )

"Kabarnya sih… Anime –piiip- ada season 3 nya!" ujar Murasakibara OOT.

"Eh? Kok aku gak tahu ya?" tanyamu pada diri sendiri.

"Taiga, Tetsuya, lebih baik kita kabur daripada ikut campur urusan sesama Otaku," kata Himuro sambil menarik tangan Kagami dan Kuroko. Keduanya mengangguk, lalu pergi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

** My Daily Lives at My New School with Them**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K+++ ke T+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

** Couple : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader**

**Selamat membaca fic gaje semi-romance ini!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bel bunyi jam 7.15, dan Murasakibara ditinggal Himuro yang udah duluan berangkat ke Akita_

"Baik, tahun ini ada Olimpiade Sains Nasional, dan yang akan mewakili sekolah kita adalah…(nama lengkap) dan Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 1-B, Shikatami Sakumi (OC :v) dan Takagawa Senjou (OC lageee ~(:v)~) dari kelas 1-A," matamu membulat sempurna.

"Kita tanding sama SMA mana Pak?" tanya seorang murid.

"Yosen,"

"Ada yang nyebut nama sekolahku ya?"

Dan pagi itu, umat kelas 1-B menerima peringatan bahwa… Ups, maaf, ini salah tulis. Maksudnya, dan pagi itu, kelas 1-B heboh oleh penampakan titan ungu 2 meter bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

Bukannya takut sama Murasakibara, murid cewek kelas 1-B kecuali kamu malah mencubit-cubit pipinya Murasakibara. Alhasil, guru kimia yang mengumumkan tadi gak jadi ngajar karena teringat mantan pacarnya yang sekarang menjadi pelatih basket SMA Yosen (WTF).

_Karena kamu dan Kuroko dipilih untuk mengikuti olimpiade sains, maka, setelah kalian makan di kantin, langsung menuju ke perpustakaan._

Kamu dan Kuroko membaca buku yang sama. Mau gimana lagi, setiap kelas A dan B dipilih dua orang karena olimpiadenya itu dibagi per tim. Satu tim dua orang.

"Kuroko-kun," bisikmu. Kuroko menoleh.

"Kau suka novel apa?" tanyamu.

"Vampire's 4dventure (baca : Adventure, maksudnya ada 4 seri), Canon, The Next Page, Girl from the Past," jawab Kuroko.

"Ternyata, kita punya selera yang sama. Sang maestro novel, Ishida Miharu, tulisannya lebih mirip seperti film. Maksudku, ya…"

"Seru!" ucapanmu terputus. Kau menoleh.

"Hyuuga-_senpai_ ikut juga ya?"

"Iya! Tapi kami akan melawan SMA Yosen!"

"Sama aja, goblok!"

"I-Izuki-_senpai_ juga?"

"Beruntungnya kau Kuroko! Sekelompok dengan cewek!"  
"…"

"Kenapa makin gajelas ya?"

"Ehm.. iya ya. Ayo belajar!" Hyuuga ternyata punya maksud menanamkan Wajib Belajar pada dua _kouhai_-nya!

* * *

_Anggap saja sudah hari H, kira-kira hari ke 10-mu di Jepang_

"Harus menang!" ujarmu bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari yang telah kau nanti-nanti.

"(nama)-san semangat sekali," komentar Kuroko.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tahu lawan kita selanjutnya kalau misalnya menang melawan Yosen!" ucapmu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Touou!"

"Kalo menang lagi?"

"Shutoku,"

"Menang lagi?"

"Nakamiya Minami,"

"Terus?"

"Entahlah soal finalnya. Denger-denger sih, Rakuzan,"

"Oke! Ayo berjuang!"

* * *

_Yosen…_

"Ano, Mura-kun," ujarmu pada sosok ungu raksasa didepanmu.

"Are? (nama)-chin dan Kuro-chin? Ayo, kuantar," ucap Murasakibara dan mengantarmu dan Kuroko ke ruang tempat olimpiade di selenggarakan.

_Skip saja bagian ini. Ujung-ujungnya pasti tau._

"Penyisihan berakhir. Yang akan masuk adalah SMA Seirin," ucap seorang guru berkepala licin.

Bubar dan pulang, itulah isi pikiranmu.

"Apa benar Seirin kelas 1 dan 2 memenangkan penyisihan?" sayangnya, pemikiranmu harus diubah. Karena, siapa lagi kalau bukan wartawan?

"G-gomen, bukannya kami sombong atau apa, tapi kepalaku sedang lelah karena yang tadi, lain kali?" ucapmu.

Wartawan minggir.

* * *

_Meanwhile, di rumah seorang Akashi Seijurou…_

Akashi yang sedang menonton tv, lagi ngemil Maiubo (!), langsung tersedak.

"Yang bener aja! (nama) kan sangat buruk dalam fisika! Kecuali…" ia melihat lagi. "Tetsuya…"

* * *

_Anggap saja sudah final, author terlalu malas… ini hari ke 20-mu_

"Lawan kalian selanjutnya Rakuzan, ya?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Iya," jawab Sakumi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus membawa _bubuk harapan _para _senpai_ kalian!" ujar Izuki.

"Bubuk harapan?" tanyamu heran.

"Yah, itu hanya sebuah lelucon garing dari Izuki," ujar Hyuuga.

"Jadi, mau diajari gak nih?" tanya Izuki.

"MAAUUU!—"

"Sssttt!"

"(nama)-san, Shikatami-san, Takagawa-kun, ini perpustakaan," ujar Kuroko datar namun nge-jleb.

"Jadi, begini, cara menentukannya…"

* * *

_Final…_

"Yosh! Ayo berjuang! Kelompok A! Kelompok B!" ujarmu semangat.

Sejujurnya, melawan temanmu sendiri dalam bidang fisika itu sulit. Kenapa? Karena temanmu itu Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang super ahli dalam bidang fisika.

Pertandingan telah dimulai.

SEKARANG!

"Besaran yang termasuk besaran pokok adalah…" tanya seorang juri.

"Kuat arus!" kamu menoleh. Ah, Akashi yang jawab.

"5 poin untuk Rakuzan!"

"Sial! Aku belum sempat menjawab! Padahal soalnya mudah sekali…" gumammu pelan.

Kamu makin takut. Takut kalau misalnya Rakuzan menang. Kenapa?

* * *

_Flashback_

"(nama), ayo bertaruh," sapa Akashi di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Akasei?" tanyamu.

"Kalau Rakuzan menang, Seirin harus latihan tanding dengan kami, di tanding itu, kalau kami menang, kau ke Rakuzan, kalau kalian menang, aku akan memberimu kira-kira 100,000 Yen. Kalau Seirin menang, kau bisa berbuat bebas semaumu," jelas Akashi.

Entah kau lagi kesambet apa, yang biasanya menentang perintah Akashi langsung nurut.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. "Aku akan menang, (nama)-chan," ia lalu berusaha menciummu pas di bibir. Untungnya, kau sudah belajar misdirection dari Kuroko, jadi, kau langsung ngilang dan Akashi dilihat oleh orang-orang sedang mencium angin.

Didepan pintu ruangan, kamu bertekad, 'AKU HARUS MENANG! Ogah pindah ke Rakuzan, yang ada, aku jadi budaknya Akasei-kun,'

_Flashback off_

* * *

'Aku tak mau dipermalukan lagi! Imageku hancur! Inilah kenapa aku tak suka kalau (nama) menguasai misdirection! Lagian, aku emang nyatanya mencium angin!' batin Akashi OOC sambil membuat 4 siku-siku di pipinya.

"Aka-chin marah…" gumam Murasakibara yang menonton olimpiade sains tersebut. "Menurut Muro-chin, siapa yang akan menang? Seirin atau Rakuzan?" tanyanya.

"Rakuzan. Coba kau lihat gadis itu," ujar Himuro sambil menunjukmu.

"Ada apa dengan cinta?—eh salah—maksudku, ada apa dengan (nama)-chin?" tanya Murasakibara lagi.

"Kau kenal dia Atsushi?" Murasakibara mengangguk. "Sejak tadi dia gemetaran mulu. Kayaknya, dia punya janji dengan mantan kaptenmu itu,"

"Kayaknya seeeeh. Tapi, kalau (nama)-chin punya janji dengan Aka-chin, artinya kan ia juga mengenal Aka-chin," ujar Murasakibara yang kayaknya lagi kesambet sesuatu. Sungguh, ini bukan Murasakibara banget!

_10 menit kemudian…_

"Rakuzan menjadi pemenang tahun ini!" Akashi menyeringai tajam ke arahmu. Kamu langsung makan kertas (!?).

'(nama)-san kayaknya rada-rada stressss,' batin Kuroko, Sakumi, dan Senjou bersamaan. Mereka sweatdrop melihatmu yang kelihatannya sangat menikmati memakan kertas.

"Sesuai janji, (nama)," ujar Akashi padamu. Kamu hanya mengambil kertas, menggulungnya, dan melemparkannya pada Akashi.

"Hei! Beraninya kau pada Sei-chan!" sahut sebuah suara.

"GYAA! BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!" Kuroko, Sakumi, dan Senjou langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

"Reo, kau menakutinya. Lagian, aku juga heran kenapa kau memanjangkan bulu matamu," ujar Akashi polos. The trio jawdrop + sweatdrop.

"Hiks, Sei-chan jahaaat…" ternyata, orang itu adalah Mibuchi Reo. Sekarang ia pundung di pojokan.

* * *

**AKHIRNYA! (gyahahaha Author lebay)..**

**BTW, terimakasih udah fave!**

**Kuroko : apa Midorima-kun akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya?**

**Akashi : tidak bisa! Shintarou harus nunggu 1000 tahun lagi baru boleh muncul! (OOC)**

**Midorima : hiks… Akashi tumben jahat!**

**Murasakibara : Aka-chin kan emang celalu begitu!**

**Author, Kise, Momoi : (sweatdrop berjamaah)**

**Momoi : Dai-chan mana ya? Kok gak muncul di pojok ini?**

**Kise : Aominecchi lagi beli … !**

**Author : Dasar Aho. Emang pas dengan sebutannya!**

**Aomine : (muncul tiba-tiba)**

**Akashi : satu… dua… tiga…**

**All (minus Aomine) : panjang umurnya, panjang umurnya, panjang umurnya serta mulia, serta muuuuliiiaaaa, serta muuuliiiaaaaa!**

**Aomine : ada apaan?! Ulang tahunku kan masih lama!**

**Kuroko : dasar Aho.**

**Author : oke, maaf ya lama update! **

**Nigou : whoof! (mana Kagami?)**

**Kagami : manggil?**

**Author : lengkap deh! Untuk para readers, maaf lama updatenya!**

**Kuroko : Review Anda selalu dinanti!**

**Akashi : tinggalkan jejak, atau kugunting kau!**

**Author : (tendang Akashi)**

**Akashi : (nyasar ke Pluto)**

**All (minus Akashi) : RnR?**

**Nigou : Whoooooooooooof! (READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	4. CH4a : Latihan Tanding dengan Rakuzan

KRING! KRING!

'Siapa yang tega SMS seseorang pada jam 2 malam?!' batinmu kesal. Kamu meraih handphonemu.

_Dari : Akasei_

_Ingat, (nama). Kau juga harus ikut._

_Perintahku absolut. Kalau kau masih membicarakaanku di belakang, gunting merah akan menusuk jantungmu._

"Akasei-kun sok absolut," umpatmu pelan. Tiba-tiba, ada gunting berwarna merah muda melayang ke arahmu. Kamu menghindar dengan santai.

"Katanya gunting merah, kok jadi gunting merah muda?!" gerutumu pelan, lalu tidur lagi.

* * *

**. **

**.**

** My Daily Lives at My New School with Them**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K+++ ke T+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC terutama Akashi :v , Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

**Couple : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader (mulai dikit, soalnya, awasin genrenya :'v)**

**Selamat membaca fic gaje semi-romance ini!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Day 21_

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Riko. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kuroko dan (nama) dimana?" tanya Furihata.

"Dari tadi kami udah disini," jawabmu dan Kuroko bersamaan, membuat mereka semua kaget ¾ mati (?).

"Kagami-kun belum datang," ujarmu dan Kuroko bersamaan.

Hyuuga dan Riko masuk mode _clutch time_.

"MAAF AKU TELAT!" kau dan yang lainnya menoleh. Kagami lari-lari dengan roti abon di mulutnya. Tunggu, roti abon?!

"Kagami! Kenapa telat? Santai aja napa…" ujar Kiyoshi santai.

"_Senpai_ mungkin akan membuat keadaan makin buruk…" ujar Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Kagami! Ayo ikut kami!" ujar Hyuuga dan Riko, lalu menyeret Kagami.

"_Tasukete kure!_^" teriak Kagami yang teraniaya.

_5 menit kemudian…_

"Loh, mana mereka?" tanya Riko polos seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mereka ninggalin—uhuk—kita, _senpai_…" ujar Kagami pelan.

"Awas saja mereka nanti.." ancam Hyuuga sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

* * *

_Sebenarnya, mereka ada di stasiun…_

"Itu kan, Riko-_senpai, _Hyuuga-_senpai_, dan Kagami!" ujar Fukuda menunjuk mereka yang datang ke stasiun dengan aura yang… err… mungkin sangat lebih seram dari pada Yandere!Akashi.

"Aku pasrah saja pada takdir. Mereka berdua masih di mode _clutch time_…" ucapmu dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Ini semua kan, idenya Izuki…" ujar Tsuchida.

"Kau kan juga setuju!" balas Izuki. Kau, Kuroko, Furihata, dan yang lainnya (minus Izuki dan Tsuchida) merasakan aura pembunuh dari samping kalian.

Kamu dan Kuroko menggunakan misdirection untuk lari. Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda lari kalang-kabut. Kiyoshi melerai Izuki dan Tsuchida. Mitobe dan Koganei sembunyi entah dimana.

"Oi, Izuki. Jadi ini idemu?" tanya Hyuuga dengan aura super mengintimidasi.

"MAMA! SHUN MASIH MAU HIDUUUUP!" teriak Izuki super OOC. Kiyoshi dan Tsuchida tepok jidat sambil berbatin, 'Ini orang malu-maluin aja…..'. plus Kiyoshi senyam-senyum gajelas.

"Eh? Masih mau hidup? Tapi, kau sudah di ujung tanduk loh, Izuki-kun," ujar Riko.

"MAMPUSLAH AKU!"

* * *

_Bisa di skip aja? Anggap saja sekarang mereka udah di Rakuzan._

"Sei-chan udah nunggu kalian," ujar Mibuchi yang menyambut tim Seirin.

"Elu bukannya si 'Banci Taman Lawang' itu yee?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan OOC. Mibuchi BIMOLI (Bibir monyong limabelas senti).

"Sebelumnya, mana (nama)?" tanya Mibuchi. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling. "Mayuzumi juga mana?!"

"Kuroko-kun mana?!" tanya Riko panik.

"Kenapa hilang semua?!" tangis Mibuchi.

"Reo-nee?! Ada apa?! Akashi udah ngamuk tuch. Sampe-sampe, dia gigit-gigit kepalanya Nebuya!" ujar Hayama yang tiba-tiba muncul. Semuanya jawdrop mendengarnya.

"CEPAT CARI MAYUZUMI, (NAMA), DAN KUROKO!" sahut Kagami membabi-buta.

Mereka berpencar ke seluruh area Rakuzan yang katanya, luasnya udah kayak…. susah mendeskripsikannya.

* * *

Sebenernya...

"Mayuzumi-kun jenius," pujimu pada Mayuzumi yang mukanya memerah.

"Ya, aku setuju," ujar Kuroko.

Dimana mereka? Di kebun sekolah. Kenapa? Pundung karena dikacangin. Kenapa dikacangin? Kan udah tau sendiri…

Kenapa mukamu, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko memerah? Karena panen kacang, lalu nangis.

"Hiks… Hiks… jahat juga. Seorang kelas 3 dikacangin…" isak Mayuzumi ngenes.

"Inilah kenapa kadang aku tak suka di bilang bayangan," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Dan mereka baik sekali mengacangiku dan Kuroko-kun. Padahal, mereka tahu aku lagi baca Light Novel SAO terbaru!" curhatmu. Mayuzumi menoleh.

"Light novel? SAO? Boleh pinjem?" tanya Mayuzumi antusias.

"Ini, silakan, _Light Novel Freak-sama_..." ujarmu dan menyerahkan light novel tersebut pada Mayuzumi.

"Wah, ini kan, limited edition. Belinya berapa?"

"Hampir 4000 Yen," Kuroko dan Mayuzumi jawdrop + sweatdrop.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku cinta light novel?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Akasei memberitahuku," Mayuzumi berpikir sejenak.

'Akasei… Aka itu Akashi, Sei itu Seijuurou. Jangan-jangan….' batin Mayuzumi agak OOC.

"Kalau kau tanya aku kenal 'iblis bermata belang' itu darimana, ia tetanggaku dulu,"

'Njir… mirip banget sama Akashi. Kok bisa baca pikiran orang?' batin Mayuzumi OOC.

"Aku bisa baca pikiran orang kalo misalnya orang itu punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Bukan cinta, tapi, merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikacangin," ujarmu pelan.

"AHA! KETEMU!" sahut Hayama menunjuk kalian bertiga.

"Oalah, sejak kapan ada anak kecil di SMA?" sindirmu. Hayama naik hitam (pitam, Thor!).

"Sejak kapan juga ada bocah kelas satu yang melawan pada senpainya. Dan apakah kau trans—" Kau meninju Hayama tepat di ulu hati.

"Aku murni cewek, dasar Banci Taman Lawang Season 2!"

* * *

Mibuchi bersin-bersin gak jelas.

"Kau kenapa, _senpai_?" tanya Furihata.

"Aku merasa dibicarakan…"

* * *

"Hiks.. kukira cuma Reo-nee yang merupakan Banci!" isak Hayama sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau calon petinju wanita," komentar Mayuzumi datar.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya pemain basket yang jago silat," ucap Kuroko.

"Silat? Maksudmu…"

"Tepat sekali, Mayuzumi-_senpai,"_

'Hari ini aku harus istirahat seharian. Banyak orang aneh pembaca pikiran yang kutemui hari ini,' batin Mayuzumi sangat OOC.

"Hayama~! Kau sudah ketemu~!?" tanya Mibuchi dengan, errr.. Logatnya itu loh…

"Mereka disini, Reo-nee…" jawab Hayama yang tengah mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Mana~?" tanya Mibuchi heran.

'Hore! Misdirection full power!' batin kalian bertiga.

"Ituuuuuu…. Masa' ga keliatan?" tanya Hayama heran.

"Oh,"

'Glek, misdirectionnya abis…' batin kalian bertiga panik.

"WOYY! KALIAN KEMANA AJA! AKASHI UDAH OOC PARAH! TADI, DIA NGELEMPAR GRANAT KE PENJURU GYM!" teriak Nebuya, yang mana, kepalanya diperban.

"Gym kita ancur donk. Kita mau main dimana?" tanya Hayama.

"Udah diperbaiki kok," _Glek. Akashi dan forever lovenya, Hasami-chan…_

"(nama)-chan, Chihiro, Tetsuya. Ayo ikut aku ke guru BP," ujar Akashi yang ternyata belum sembuh dari ke-OOC-annya.

'AKASHI/SEI-CHAN MANGGIL CEWEK DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL –CHAN?!' batin semuanya kaget kecuali kamu dan Kuroko.

'AKASHI-KUN/AKASEI-KUN BELUM SEMBUH!' batin kamu dan Kuroko.

Kamu maju. Berjinjit, lalu…

"ARG! (nama)! SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKITNYA TUH DISINI ! SAKITNYA TUH DI RAMBUT!" oh, kamu menjambak rambut Akashi. Mungkin, ini baru tahap pertama.

'Wanjir… tuh anak berani banget…' batin semuanya minus Kuroko.

* * *

_Gym_

"(nama)-chan, Kuroko-kun, kemana saja kalian? Padahal, kalau kalian gak ngilang, line-ku gak akan sepanjang ini.." omel Riko pada (nama) dan Kuroko.

"Sei-chan~! Sadar! Kau belum sembuh ya? Minta maaf sana sama Nebuya…" ujar Mibuchi sambil menyiapkan kursi listrik untuk Akashi.

"HJHXLKUFGLSKHLKHDIKDGUFKSURUDCKFHL," itu bahasa apaan yah?

"Sei-chan tidak jelas…" gerutu Mibuchi.

"SOEIORRUIOR FEISYONC DUDSYFIODUOFINO,"

"Apa? Segera? Oke, kalau aku gendong, Sei-chan jangan marah eaaa,,," ujar Mibuchi lalu menggendong Akashi ke kursi listrik. Dan…

BZZZZTT! BZZZZZTTTT!

Konslet. Lampu Gym mati.

"Reo-nee nggak hemat listrik…" ujar Hayama.

"Setuju dengan si _Raijuu_," ujar Nebuya.

Tiba-tiba, listrik nyala lagi.

"Sei-chan! Minta maaf pada Nebuya! Kau sudah menggigit kepalanya!" ujar Mibuchi, seperti seorang ibu (WTF. Ini author nulis apa, ya?).

"Eh? Oh. Eikichi-_senpai_, aku minta maaf," ke-OOC-an Akashi berujung pada ia mendapatkan kesopansatunan (Ini kan.. bukan deskripsi!)

"Akashi-kun ada di tengah-tengah. Setengah normal, setengahnya lagi OOC," komentar Kuroko pelan. Takut kalo kedengaran, Akashi jadi normal. Bahkan bisa lebih dari normal (Yandere).

"Kapan tandingnya?" sahut Hayama bosan.

"Oh? Kita di Winter Cup ya? Kok cepet bener.. Padahal kan, Inter High baru berlalu…" Akashi ternyata masih OOC.

"(nama)," panggil Kuroko padamu.

"Eh? Apa? Tak biasanya kau memanggil seseorang tanpa embel-embel," ujarmu kaget.

"Ikut aku," Kuroko menarik tanganmu. Akashi melihatnya, lalu, menggigit kepala Nebuya lagi (Njirr… Poor Nebuya… :v)

"SEI-CHAAAAN!" penyakit Mibuchi kumat lagi. Yang mana? Penyakit keibuan tentunya.

* * *

_Meanwhile, you and Kuroko…_

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu.

"Mau kutraktir Milkshake vanilla?" tawar Kuroko.

"Ka-kapan?"

"Nanti, pas pulangnya…"

'KOK PIPIKU ANGET SIH!? APA KARENA AKU KEBANYAKAN MINUM WEDANG JAHE?!' batinmu panik dan OOC.

Di balik semak-semak, ada yang mengintip. Siapa? Tebak saja kalau bisa.

'Waduh, kencan gak ya?' batin sosok itu bimbang.

'Bayangan dan bayangan? Keren abiz!' batinnya lagi.

'Padahal sih, menurutku, kerenan aku lah dibanding Kuroko,' batinnya mulai OOC.

'Ah sudahlah, jangan sampe ini reverse harem,' batinnya sweatdrop.

Kenapa sosok itu sweatdrop? Karena merasa kepanasan, padahal sudah musim gugur. Author heran? Tepat.

Belum bisa menebak sosok itu siapa? Belum nyerah? Oke, tebak lagi yeeee!

"Kuroko-kun. Ini bukan kencan kan?" tanyamu.

Kuroko tepok jidat. "Jelas saja bukan, (nama)-chan,"

'KUROKO/KUROKO-KUN MEMANGGIL (nama)/AKU DENGAN –CHAN?!' batinmu dan sosok itu bersamaan.

"Kaget dengan aku hari ini? Aku sedang latihan," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Latihan apa?" tanyamu datar.

"Latihan _stand up comedy_. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau saat _Bunkasai_^², kelas kita akan menampilkan _Stand up comedy_. Jadi, kita harus latihan OOC mulai sekarang," jelas Kuroko datar.

"Jadi kau bakal tampil di panggung, ya? Boleh undang Momoi-san?"

"Silakan. (nama)-san dipilih?"

"Di belakang panggung,"

Sosok itu sudah hampir melepaskan tawanya karena melihat… UFO! Salah ketik, maksudnya, drama romance dadakan seperti yang pernah ia baca di buku favoritnya.

Sepertinya, OTP sosok tersebut adalah keduanya.

Tapi, agar tak ketahuan bahwa ia ngintip dari tadi, ia menyumpal mulutnya dengan apel (?).

'Kuroko akan tampil di _stand up comedy_?! Hebat sekali kalau misalnya penonton tertawa keras… Nanti datang ah…'

'Aku harus pergi. Nanti Akashi mencariku,' batinnya lagi lalu pergi.

* * *

_Akashi kembali normal!_

"Oh. Aku menggigit kepala Eikichi?! Gomen… Ngomong-ngomong, mana Chihiro?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku disini," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Mibuchi.

"Melihat momen (nama) dan Kuroko yang gak akan terlupakan…" jawabnya sambil _blushing_. Ada yang menebak bahwa Mayuzumi yang ngintip? Selamat! Anda beruntung dan mendapatkan 5 buah milkshake vanilla gratis disponsori oleh Kuroko Tetsuya!

"Ayo pemanasan!" suruh Akashi. Dan, kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

_Sementara itu, di kursi Tim Seirin…_

"_Daaho!_ Kalian dari mana saja?!" bentak Hyuuga padamu dan Kuroko.

"Rahasia!" jawab kalian berdua. Yang satunya tersenyum misterius + licik, yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ayo segera mulai!" sahut Akashi. Entah dia masih OOC atau tidaknya, tanyakan saja pada Mibuchi dan kepalanya Nebuya.

* * *

Quarter pertama

(Anggap saja ini kayak yang ada di berita :v)

Tip off. Seirin bola pertama.

'1 Kagami ngoper ke Kiyoshi

'1 _Steal_ oleh Nebuya

'1 Nebuya ngoper ke Hayama. Baru saja Hayama mau nerima, dia kepeleset. Keringat? Bukan. Dia kepeleset lantainya karena sepatunya terlalu licin. (Loh kok?)

'1 Bola diambil Kuroko. Secara mengejutkan, ia nembak dari luar alias _3 points_. Dan… MASUK?! 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'2 Rakuzan balas dendam. Nebuya langsung lari dan mengoper bola kepada Mibuchi. Mibuchi melakukan pivot, tapi sayangnya…

"REO-NEE! AWAS! ADA AKASHI DIBELAKANGMU!" sahut Hayama histeris.

Akashi jatuh. Mibuchi kartu kuning.

"Author, ini bukan sepak bola!" sahut Mibuchi emosi.

'2 Akashi mengoper pada Hayama.

'3 Hayama menggunakan _dribble _kerasnya dalam melawan Kagami.

Tiba-tiba, perutnya Kagami bunyi. Keras lagi… Lebih keras dari _dribble_nya Hayama.

"AKU BELOM MAKAN!" teriaknya dengan nada _i-have-not-eat-yet_.

'3 Hayama nge_pass_ Kagami dengan mudah. Lalu, berhadapan _one-on_-_one_ dengan Kuroko.

"Kau tak bisa mengalahkanku di _one-on-one_!" ucap Hayama pelan.

"Maaf. Tapi, sepertinya kau perlu minum AKUAkui. Soalnya, kau kurang fokus tuh…" belum sempat disadari oleh Hayama, Kuroko sudah dibelakangnya. **Dengan** **bola di tangannya**.

'3 Kuroko melompat.

'ITUKAN _BARRIER JUMPER_!' batin semuanya sweatdrop, terutama Hyuuga.

'3 Kuroko nge-_shoot_ dalam posisi itu. Dan 3 poin lagi untuk Seirin.

'Tetsuya? Itukah dia? Yang benar saja dia sudah bisa mencetak _three points_?! Dua kali, lagi…' batin Akashi cengo.

'Yeah! Kuroko-kun akhirnya bisa!' batinmu senang.

"Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa gitu? Apa ini baru tahap pertama?!" ujar Mitobe bingung. Semuanya hening, menoleh ke Mitobe. Koganei aja kaget sampe matanya putih, yang lainnya? Plis, jangan ditanya deh..

'Mitobe-kun ngomong?' batinmu kaget.

"Oi, kau tak bercanda, kan?" tanya Nebuya heran.

"Pertandingan masih berjalan!" sahut Kuroko.

'4 Akashi mengambil bola, lalu, ia segera berlari men-_dribble_ bola dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia nge-_shoot_, sayangnya tidak masuk. Lalu, Nebuya menang dalam _rebound_ dan nge-_dunk_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'4 Kuroko menggunakan _Vanishing Drive_-nya lagi untuk melewati Mayuzumi.

'Kuroko _one-on-one _dengan Akashi?!' batin semuanya terkejut (minus Kuroko dan Akashi).

"Kau tahu Tetsuya?" Kuroko menoleh.

"Aku tak merestuimu dengan (nama),"

"Emang kami pacaran?"

"Lha, kau ngajak dia beli milkshake sehabis tanding itu?" Akashi pun dihadiahi _Ignite Pass Kai_ olehmu melalui bola basket di ujung lapangan.

Kuroko memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, dan lari ke ring.

'Jangan-jangan, Tetsuya/Kuroko-kun/Kuroko mau nge-_dunk_?!' batin semuanya (minus Kuroko) kaget.

Glek.

'4 Kuroko memakai _Phantom Shoot_. 2 poin lagi untuk Seirin.

Semuanya bernafas lega.

'Kukirain...'

'5 Hayama lari secepat mungkin ke daerah lawan. Lalu, ia nge-_pass_ ke Mibuchi.

'5 Mibuchi melakukan _shoot_. Masuk, 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'5 Kiyoshi mengambil bola, lalu nge-_shoot_ dari dalam. Masuk. 2 poin lagi untuk Seirin.

'5 Nebuya kayaknya, sedang coba-coba melakukan _3 points_. Gagal masuk. Mibuchi dan Mayuzumi kalah dengan Kiyoshi dalam _rebound_.

'5 Kiyoshi _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga nge-_shoot _**tanpa** _Barrier Jumper_. Tidak masuk, _Rebound _dan _dunk_ oleh Kiyoshi. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'5 Akashi pegang bola. Ia tiba-tiba nge-_shoot_, masuk. 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

"Jangan santai," ucap Akashi. "Atau, akan ku congkel bola mataku dan ku berikan pada kalian,"

"Kau serius kan, Bakasei-kun? Aku udah nyiapin cutter nih soalnya," Akashi sweatdrop melihatmu yang sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam benda tajam. Mulai dari gunting, cutter, pisau kecil, pisau pengupas kulit, pisau pembuka kaleng, sampai golok pun dibawa.

'_She is the real devil!_' batin Kagami panik.

"Oke, aku bercanda…"

* * *

Quarter pertama selesai, poin sementara, [Rakuzan – 10] vs [Seirin – 18].

* * *

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan kita kalah di quarter pertama. Atau ini karena Akashi malah jadi penakut?" ucap Hayama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Akashi.

"A-Apaan… S-Sih…" yang di tunjuk hanya menjawab dengan ketakutan.

'Dia OOC lagi. Ini author seneng banget menistakannya…' batin Mibuchi, Mayuzumi, Hayama, dan Nebuya sweatdrop.

* * *

Quarter kedua

'1 Rakuzan bola pertama.

'1 Nebuya melakukan _lay up_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'1 Kuroko _Cyclone pass_. Kagami nge-_dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'1 Akashi pake _Emperor Eye_-nya untuk Kiyoshi.

'Sayang sekali, Bakasei-kun. Aku juga punya _Emperor Eye_ tersembunyi!' batinmu sambil tersenyum puas. Riko jadi curiga dengan sikapmu.

'1 Akashi mau _Ankle Break _Kiyoshi, gagal.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa _Ankle Break_?!' batin Akashi panik.

'1 Akashi, bolamu direbut Izuki, tuh…

'1 Izuki _shoot_. Masuk. 2 poin buat Seirin.

'(nama)! Aku yakin dia dibalik semua ini!' batin Akashi marah.

'Bakasei-kun salah, ini semua bukan karena aku,' balasmu dalam hati.

"AKASHI!"

'1 Nebuya melempar ke arah Akashi. Akashi menangkapnya dan _lay up_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

"Mereka mulai serius. AYO SEMUANYA! AYO KITA BERJUANG SAMPE LELUCON IZUKI NGGAK GARING LAGI! SAMPE KAGAMI DIET! SAMPE KUROKO PUNYA POSISI! SAMPE PELATIH BISA MASAK LEBIH BAIK! SAMPE (nama) KENCAN DENGAN KUROKO~!" teriakan Hyuuga membuat pihak-pihak yang disebut… tak usah dijelaskan.

"Jadi maksudmu, masakanku tidak enak, Hyuuga-kun?"

"_My honey! _Masakanmu sudah baik, cuman, ditingkatin lagi, ya!"

"Kau tak usah membuka aibku, Hyuuga!"

"IZUKI-KUN! KUROKO-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN! KOGANEI-KUN, MITOBE-KUN, DAN TSUCHIDA-KUN AKAN MENGGANTIKAN KALIAN KALAU ENGGAK FOKUS!" Kuroko, Kagami, dan Izuki langsung ngacir ke lapangan.

'2 Kuroko memegang bola. _3 points shoot_, masuk. 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'2 Akashi memakai matanya lagi. Ia melakukan _Ankle Break_ pada Kagami dan Izuki. Sebenernya, untuk Kuroko juga, cuman, Kuroko 'ngangkang selebar-lebarnya. Sampe-sampe, _Ankle Break _tak mempan.

'2 Akashi mencoba ngoper ke Mibuchi. Tapi, Kuroko menangkapnya sebelum sampai ke Mibuchi.

'HAH!? APA TETSUYA JUGA PUNYA _EMPEROR EYE_?! APA IA BARU MENDAPATKANNYA?!' batin Akashi bingung.

"Tidak Bakasei-kun, Kuroko-kun memang sudah punya _Emperor Eye _dari dulu," gumammu pelan, tetapi, masih terdengar oleh Riko.

'Kuroko-kun, sudah dari dulu?' batin Riko terkejut.

'2 Kuroko lompat, _lay up_. Masuk. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'3 Akashi men_dribble_ bola dengan kecepatan penuh, _3 points_, masuk. 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

* * *

Kedudukan sementara, pertengahan quarter kedua :

[Seirin – 37] vs [Rakuzan – 17]

* * *

'Bedanya 20 poin. Ini tak wajar,' batin Riko dalam hati.

'5 Akashi memasukan bola berkali-kali. Sampai saat ini, sudah 14 poin ia sumbangkan dan belum membiarkan ada bola di daerahnya.

'5 Nebuya _dunk_. 2 poin lagi untuk Rakuzan.

'5 Hayama _double clutch_. 2 poin lagi untuk Rakuzan.

'5 Izuki _shoot_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"_Nice shoot!_" ucap Hyuuga.

'6 Kuroko _alley-oop_ dengan Kagami. Kagami _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'6 Akashi _shoot_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'6 Akashi men-_steal_ bola dari Izuki.

'6 Akashi _shoot 3 points_. 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

Tiba-tiba, Nebuya kepeleset keringat.

"Pfftt…" kamu menahan tawa.

'Njirrr… Diketawain…' batin Nebuya sangat kesal.

"Bangun _Gorrilla_!" sahut Hayama sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah kesakitan (karena ketawa).

* * *

**To be Continued to part2**

* * *

**^ = Selamatkan aku!**

**^_²_Festival Budaya**

**Author : HALOO! Maaf kalau misalnya terpotong disini. Kepanjangan banget chapter 4 ini :3. Jadi, akan bagi 2 part :v. total katanya aja 5000-an :v…**

**Aomine : bilang aja lu males.**

**Author : Ahomine, kalau kau begitu lagi, aku tak akan memunculkanmu lagi…**

**Aomine : emang kau pernah memunculkanku? Oh iya, chapter 2. Emang kau mau munculin aku chapter berapa lagi?**

**Author : rahasia… dan tentunya, kau masih akan muncul di Seirin.**

**Aomine : Awas kau!**

**Author : (Ngacir ke galaksi Andromeda /ngacirnya jauh amat/)**

**Aomine : (kejar Author)**

**Kise, Momoi, Himuro : Lha, mana Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun/Kuroko dan Kagamicchi/Kagamin/Taiga?**

**Murasakibara : Kecapean. Aka-chin kasian amat, kok kagak ditanyain?**

**Kise, Momoi, Himuro : (ngacir, takut kena gunting)**

**Murasakibara : Ara~ Cuma aku sendiri disini. Are~ Aishi-chin baru SMS padaku langsung dari galaksi Andromeda, dia bilang tolong bales reviewnya.**

**Midorima : Jangan sendiri napa, nodayo! Kan bukan cuma kau yang ada disini, nanodayo!**

**Nigou : whooff! Whooof! (Murasakibara curang!)**

**Murasakibara : eh, ada Mido-chin dan Nigou-chin rupanya. Yaudah, bantu aku.**

**Midorima : untuk **Kojima Miharu-san**, oke! Ini sudah dilanjutkan, nanodayo…! Semoga enjoy, nanodayo! Semoga suka, nanodayo!  
**

**Murasakibara : untuk **Niechan Seicchi_-chin_**, ini udah lanjut ~. Aka-chin OOC? Oh, Aishi-chin sangat suka menistakan Aka-chin, sedangkan Mido-chin… Dia baru muncul di kolom review, dan nggak OOC sama sekali. Artinya, Mido-chin kalau dinistain gak gitu-gitu amat.**

**Nigou : Whooffttt… (Panjang amat…)**

**Midorima : dan yang terakhir, **Kurotori Rei-san**, aku x reader? Mungkin akan kuberitahukan usulmu pada Author, nodayo. Tentunya….**

**(Mati lampu, kamera dan mic mati mendadak, tapi voice recorder tidak)**

**Midorima : (teriak) …AKU SEPAKAT DENGAN USULMU (**Kurotori Rei-san**) NANODAYOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nigou : WHHHOOOOOF! (Tinggalkan jejak ya!)**

**Murasakibara : Ano, Mura nitip Maiubo rasa Balado, ya~!**

* * *

_Preview _

_"Eh?! Serius?! Kuroko-kun masih punya banyak kejutan lagi?!"_

_"TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kau membuatku stresssss~~~"_

_"Akashi! Jangan gigit-gigit kepala gue napa?!"_

_"Hayama, kursi listrik!"_

_"Siap Reo-nee?!"_

_"INI LATIHAN TANDING APA ACARA KOMEDI SIH?!"_


	5. CH4b : Latihan Tanding dengan Rakuzan

"NANODAYOOOO!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut sewarna rumput panik.

"ADA APA DENGANMU SHIN-CHAN?!" pemuda raven disebelahnya ikut-ikutan berteriak panik.

"Bukan begitu nodayo. Aku baru mendapat ilham untuk _Bunkasai _minggu depan, nanodayo," sang pemuda raven nyengir kuda (Jean : Woi! | author : [buang Jean ke mulut Titan]).

"Rumah hantu?"

"Bukan,"

"Café, restoran, stand, semacamnya?"

"Bukan,"

"Terus?"

"Drama Cinderella, nanodayo…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Daily Lives at My New School with Them**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K+++ ke T+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang. Kalau milik saya, AoKise akan saya canonkan.**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC parah terutama Akashi :v , Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

**Couple : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader (WOtG!)**

**A/N : Midorima mulai muncul! :v walau hanya di pembuka dan di akhir chapter :v!**

**I don't take any profit from writing this story! (Akhirnya kesampaian juga lu nulis ini =,=)**

**Dan, Selamat membaca fic gaje semi-romance ini!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bangku Rakuzan_

"Babak kedua dimulai 5 menit lagi ya…" gumam Nebuya bosan.

"_Hasami-chan _harus diasah! Biar segar bugaaaar~~~!" demi menghilangkan stress, Akashi nyanyi gaje.

"Sei-chan mengalami Error 404 lagi deh kayaknya…" ujar Mibuchi sweatdrop.

"Light novelku mana?!" tanya Mayuzumi panik.

Satu-satunya yang nggak bersuara adalah si _Raijuu_. Tapi, malah nangis ngenes dalam diam.

* * *

_Flashback_

Berawal dari Hayama mengetawai Nebuya yang jatuh kepeleset keringat, Nebuya balas dendam. Caranya?

Saat istirahat menuju babak kedua, Hayama yang lagi jawdrop sampai ke tanah karena melihat papan skor.

Skornya berapa?

[Seirin – 42] vs [Rakuzan -52]

Hayama senang? Banget malah! Sampe-sampe, mulutnya gak bisa ditutup.

Kesempatan, Nebuya masukin kecoa (mainan) ke mulut sang _Raijuu_.

Alhasil, … bayangkan sendiri.

_Flashback off_

* * *

_Bangku Seirin_

Kamu dan Kuroko masih terpingkal-pingkal dengan adegan Nebuya masukin kecoa mainan ke mulut Hayama yang nganga selebar-lebarnya.

Tim Seirin sweatdrop melihat kalian begitu OOC.

"Kuroko, (nama), apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kagami sweatdrop.

"Maaf kami OOC," ujarmu dan Kuroko begitu sadar dari ke-OOC-an kalian.

"Jadi, (nama)-chan. Apa kau yang mengajari Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Enggak. Sama sekali enggak kok," jawabmu datar.

"Terus, kok Kuroko bisa _3 points_ dan _Barrier Jumper_?" selidik Riko.

"Karena aku sudah sering melihatnya. Aku kan bukan Kise-kun yang nerapin sistem K13—eh salah, maksudku 'sekali lihat'. Karena udah lebih dari 10x ngeliatnya, aku jadi tau rahasianya," jawab Kuroko.

"_Emperor Eye _itu?"

"Rahasia. Yang jelas, baru-baru ini kudapatkan," ujar Kuroko.

"_Ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, siapa yang punya anak bilang aku… aku yang tengah malu sama para Kisedai karna cuma diriku, yang tak laku-laku~_ ^"

"Bakasei nyanyi ya? Kok OOC banget kedengerannya?" ujarmu heran.

"SEI-CHAN ILANG!" teriak Mibuchi histeris.

"Ano, Mibuchi-san, bukannya Bakasei yang nyanyi tadi?" tanyamu pada Mibuchi.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi kayak bukan Sei-chan banget suaranya…"

"_Hidoi ssu! Ngomong-ngomong, ini Kise Ryouta. Nyasar di Rakuzan atas usul Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibaracchi bilang, itu lagu buat Akashi Seijuurou ssu~. Eh? Eh? HUWAA! LARIII SSU!"_

Semua yang ada di area sekolah Rakuzan langsung jawdrop mendengarnya.

"Ayo! Waktu istirahat sudah habis!" ujar Hyuuga, tapi dia malah sweatdrop sendiri karena habis mendengar yang tadi itu.

"Akashi kemana?" tanya Hayama.

"Aku disini," semua pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU?!"

* * *

_Quarter 3, alias babak kedua, mulai!  
_

'1 Seirin bola pertama. Kagami _pass_ ke Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi dunk. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'1 Hayama memegang bola.

"Mungkin empat aja deh…." gumamnya.

'1 Kuroko yang tahu apa arti kode itu, langsung pake misdirection untuk _steal_ bolanya.

"LOH?! Bolanya mana?!" sahut Hayama histeris. Ketahuan banget belom minum air putih.

'1 Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi mau memblokir. Tapi…

"Sebenarnya, Kuroko-kun masih punya banyak kejutan lagi…" ujarmu.

'1 KUROKO MELAKUKAN _FORMLESS SHOOT! **FORMLESS SHOOT! FORMLESS SHOOOOT!**_ 2 poin untuk Seirin.

Semua orang tercengang. Bahkan Kise dan Murasakibara yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu gym, tengah menonton—Setelah lepas dari Akashi tentunya.

"Yang benar saja ssu…" ucap Kise tak percaya.

"Kuro-chin melakukannya dengan sempurna~" ucap Murasakibara.

"Tak ada kesalahan ssu~?!"

"Yep. Sempurna,"

'1 Akashi _shoot 3 points_. 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'2 Hyuuga memakai _Barrier Jumper_. 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'2 Mibuchi ngelirik-ngelirik buat nemuin celah.

Izuki malah gregetan ngeliat Mibuchi lirik sana-sini mulu.

'2 Kiyoshi men_steal_ bola dari Mibuchi, lalu _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'2 Nebuya tiba-tiba _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'2 Kagami bales _dunk_. 2 poin lagi untuk Seirin.

'2 Entah Akashi lagi teler atau apa, dia nembak dari garis tengah. Nggak masuk, Hayama kalah dalam _rebound_ dengan Kiyoshi.

"Ya iyalah ssu. Dia kan bukan Hayakawa!" gumam Kise.

'2 Kiyoshi _shoot_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'2 Mayuzumi mencoba _pass _ke Nebuya, namun dipotong Kuroko.

'2 Kuroko melakukan _shoot 3 points_, dan GOOOOOOL!—eh salah, maksudnya, 3 poin untuk Seirin.

"Ini seri ssu…" ujar Kise melotot tak percaya.

"YANG SERIUS NAPA?!"

"Aka-chin *nyem* mulai *nyem* marah tuh~~" ujar Murasakibara sambil makan snacknya, tapi… ia terkejut ketika melihat raut wajah Akashi.

"A-Akashicchi… nangis… ssu?!" kata Kise pelan dengan nada _sulit-dipercaya-ssu_.

Kise benar. Akashi berlinang air mata.

'SEI-CHAN/AKASHI NANGIS! _SENPAI_ MACAM APA KAMI INI?! _SENPAI _MACAM APA YANG MEMBUAT _KOUHAI_-NYA MENANGIS?!' batin Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama, dan Mayuzumi khawatir.

'Ini keseratus kalinya aku melihatnya menangis…' batinmu datar.

"KI-KITA… HARUS MENANG! MENGERTI?" isak Akashi (dengan volume suara 2000% - speakernya jebol).

"OKE!"

'3 Mibuchi _pass_ ke Hayama. Hayama _one-on-one_ dengan Hyuuga. (Seharusnya nggak kan?)

"Kali ini saja, lima…" penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

'Itu baru Koutarou!' batin Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Riko-_senpai_," Riko menoleh ke arahmu.

"Ada apa? (nama)-chan?" tanya Riko.

"Seirin akan keluar sebagai pemenang walaupun di quarter ini, Rakuzan menang," jawabmu datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Formless Shoot, Barrier Jumper, _dan _3 points shoot _tadi baru sebagian kejutan yang ditampilkan Kuroko-kun,"

"Eh?! Serius?! Kuroko-kun masih punya banyak kejutan lagi?!"

"Kalau menyangkut sebuah kejutan, untuk apa aku bercanda? Mata ini tak pernah menipuku,"

Sedetik kemudian, Riko sadar kau punya _Emperor Eye_.

'3 Hayama _pass_ ke Nebuya setelah berhasil melewati Hyuuga. Nebuya _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'4 Izuki ngelirik-lirik ke segala arah, lalu, ia memilih untuk _shoot_.

'4 Mibuchi berusaha memblok, tapi Izuki melakukan _fake_. Izuki _pass _ke Hyuuga, Hyuuga _shoot_ _Barrier Jumper_. 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'4 Akashi _ankle break_ untuk Kiyoshi dan Kagami, dan (lagi-lagi) untuk Kuroko juga, cuman, kali ini kakinya nutup rapat dan _ankle break_ untuknya gagal (lagi).

'4 Akashi _lay up_. Kiyoshi (cepet amat bangunnya) berusaha nge-blok, tapi kalah cepat. 2 poin deh untuk Rakuzan.

* * *

_Sementara itu… (Tolong, jangan kaget untuk hal ini)_

"Jadi ini Rakuzan? Sekolahnya Akashi yang itu? Luasnya mungkin udah kayak stadion… Hosh.. Hosh… Gym mereka emang dimana sih?" gerutu pemuda yang kecapean tersebut.

"Ano, Anda siapa?" tanya seorang pria yang pemuda itu pikir 'satpam'.

"Pak, dimana gym-nya pak?! Saya pening empatbelas keliling nyarinya!" pinta pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, gymnya ada di depan mata adek, loh…" pemuda tersebut hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

* * *

_Mari kembali lagi…_

Mayuzumi berniat nge-_pass_, tapi, ia buang pikirannya jauh-jauh setelah ingat kalau dari tadi mereka kecolongan mulu kalau nge-_pass_. Jadi…

'6 Mayuzumi melakukan _shoot_. Ia harap masuk. Ternyata tidak! Kiyoshi menang dalam _r__ebound_.

'6 Kiyoshi lalu _pass_ ke Kagami. Kagami _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

Di kejauhan, pemuda yang tadi hampir pingsan, langsung melotot melihat pertandingan di hadapannya.

"Seirin dan Rakuzan? 60 melawan 63. Hampir sama ya…" gumamnya pelan.

"Biar kutebak. Kau disini karena kau ingin menemui Akashi, kan?" pemuda itu menoleh. _Eh, dia kan….._

"Ya. Kau sendiri? Tampaknya kau bukan dari SMA ini," ujar pemuda itu.

"Teman-temanku sedang bertanding," ujar pemuda yang tadi menanyainya.

'Lebih tepatnya, rivalku,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Apa ada yang menarik?" tanya pemuda kecoklatan di sampingnya.

"Si nomor 11 berkali-kali membuat_ Mind Blow_," jawabnya.

"Nomor 11," pemuda itu menoleh. "Di-Dia kan…."

'7 Kiyoshi _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'7 Nebuya bales _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'8 Kuroko nyari celah untuk lari dari penjagaan Mayuzumi. Sedangkan bola yang ia pegang nyaris dicuri.

"Waktu yang tepat," gumamnya pelan.

'8 Kuroko menggunakan _Vanishing Drive_ dan berhasil melewati Mayuzumi. Ia bersiap menggunakan _Phantom Shoot_.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Akashi berusaha memblok _shoot_-nya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal ini, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko pelan, lalu, _pass _ke Kagami yang di belakangnya.

'8 Kagami _dunk_. 2 poin lagi untuk Seirin.

Akashi melotot tak percaya, lalu teriak, "TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kau membuatku stresssss~~~"

"Akashicchi OOC ssu~" ucap Kise pada Murasakibara di sampingnya.

"Ini udah *Kraus* kesekian *Kraus* kalinya loh," ujar Murasakibara sambil ngunyah kripik kentangnya santai.

Entah kenapa, dari tadi keberuntungan tak pernah memihaknya, "Akashi! Jangan gigit-gigit kepala gue napa?!" orang yang selalu sial, Nebuya Eikichi.

"Hayama, kursi listrik!" suruh Mibuchi pada Hayama.

"Siap, Reo-nee?!" ujar Hayama sambil menyiapkan kursi listrik yang tadi.

"YRINIGIIDKLF HSTIOSH!" bahasa aneh ini lagi.

"Ah! Kantoku! Sei-chan OOC parah lagi kayak tadi!" lapor Mibuchi pada sang pelatih yang baru saja masuk ke gym. Sang pelatih tepuk uban (?).

Kedua pemuda tadi yang nama-namanya belum disebutkan hanya nyengar-nyengir OOC sambil berbatin, 'Ternyata, Akashi kalau OOC seru juga ya. Kayak nonton acara lawak aja,'

"Riko-_senpai_," panggilmu pada Riko.

"Iya?" tanya Riko.

"Boleh aku pake Megaphone?" tanyamu datar.

"Silakan,"

Kamu berdehem, "_INI LATIHAN TANDING APA ACARA KOMEDI SIH?!_"

Semua kicep.

'Ternyata, dia mau protes…' batin Riko.

"Oh iya! Dan (nama), kau ingat janjimu, kan?" Akashi langsung sadar rupanya.

"Maaf, kami akan menang!" ujarmu mantap.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut.

'9 Hayama _pass _ke Mibuchi. Mibuchi _shoot 3-points_. 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'9 Kuroko _Cyclone pass_. Disambut dengan _dunk_ milik Kiyoshi. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"Koganei-kun," panggil Riko. "Ambil alih,"

"Oke!" Riko tersenyum dan segera menyeretmu.

'Kok aku diseret… Padahal kan tadi lagi baca manga BL…' batinmu merana.

"Kenapa aku diseret? Riko-_senpai_?" tanyamu.

"Begini, apa kau pernah main basket?" tanya Riko.

"Sejak kelas 4 SD," jawabmu.

"Kau punya _Emperor Eye_?"

"Ya, tapi mataku tak berubah seperti Bakasei-kun,"

* * *

Akashi bersin sangat keras. Sampai-sampai, bola baket yang tengah ia _dribble_ dengan mudah di_steal_ Kuroko.

* * *

"Pantas saja. Apa ada kejutan yang lain dari Kuroko-kun?"

"Ada dua lagi. Lihat saja nanti. Kise-kun dan Mura-kun yang ada di pinggir lapangan pasti langsung cengo,"

Kalian kembali ke gym.

Saat kalian kembali…

* * *

_Quarter ketiga_

_[Seirin – 67] vs [Rakuzan-70]_

* * *

'Perbedaannya masih 3 poin…' batinmu dan Riko sweatdrop.

"Aku punya rencana," ujarmu pada Riko.

"Gimana?"

_Skip_

"Kuroko-kun, tampilkan kejutanmu lagi di dua menit terakhir," ujar Riko pada Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, tetap _shoot_, _dunk_, dan _block_ sampai dua menit terakhir," kali ini untuk Kagami.

"Hyuuga-kun, perketat penjagaan pada nomor 6," untuk Hyuuga.

"Izuki-kun, jangan keseringan melakukan _fake_, lakukan _lay up _dan _shoot_ sesering mungkin," untuk Izuki.

"Teppei, jaga nomor 5 dan jangan sampai ia kabur," untuk Kiyoshi.

* * *

_Quarter empat_

'1 Rakuzan bola pertama. Nebuya _pass_ ke Hayama. Hayama_ pass_ ke Mibuchi. Mibuchi menggunakan 'surga'—salah, maksudnya _Heaven_ (sama aja =="). 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

"Jadi, kau mau melayang ke surga?" tanya Kiyoshi pada Mibuchi.

"Namanya _Heaven_, bukan surga," koreksi Mibuchi.

"Sama aja begoo!" sahut Kagami.

'1 Kuroko _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga _Barrier Jumper_, dan 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'Aku bertanya-tanya, ssu. Apa Kurokocchi punya kejutan lagi ssu?' batin Kise bingung.

'1 Akashi _shoot_. 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

"EH?! Balesnya cepet amat ssu!" ucap Kise kaget.

"Aka-chin antisipasi~" ujar Murasakibara.

'1 Kuroko _pass_ ke Kagami. Kagami _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"Riko-_senpai_!" panggilmu pada Riko. Riko menoleh.

"Kita harus mencadangkan Kuroko-kun!" ucapmu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Riko.

"Coba kau lihat…" ujarmu sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

"Mmmh… Baiklah,"

"_SEIRIN! PERGANTIAN PEMAIN~~ SSU!_"

"Ryouta, masih sayang nyawa, kah?" tanya Akashi pada Kise, orang yang membunyikan speaker tersebut. Kise kicep.

"Kuroko-kun!" sahut Riko. Kuroko menuju bangku dan tos pada Koganei yang masuk lapangan.

"Ada apa mencadangkanku, kantoku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Staminamu hampir habis. Mana bisa kau melakukannya tepat waktu kalau begini," jelas Riko.

"_Ah, __Wakarimashita__,_^²" ujar Kuroko sambil meminum airnya hingga habis. (Hayama harus nyontoh nih!)

Kembali ke pertandingan, lagi-lagi, Hayama kepeleset sepatunya yang udah terlalu licin.

'3 Koganei _pass_ ke Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi _lay up_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'3 Hayama _pass_ ke Mayuzumi, di _steal _oleh Kagami. Kagami menggunakan _dunk_ satu tangannya. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'3 Hayama _double clutch_, 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'4 Kiyoshi _fake_ ke Mibuchi, lalu, _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga _Barrier Jumper_, masuk dan 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'4 Akashi _Phantom Shoot_, masuk dan 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

"Akashicchi… memakai _shoot_ milik Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise pelan.

"Aku salah. Aka-chin bukannya antisipasi ~, tapi mencetak poin sebanyak mungkin dan aku yakin kalau Aka-chin nggak akan bisa _Formless Shoot_ dan sebangsanya yang dilakukan Kuro-chin tadi~. Selain itu, Kuro-chin punya potensi kalau ia bisa _dunk_," jelas Murasakibara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi pangkat 11.

"_Sou ssu ka_? Sepertinya, Kurokocchi dan Aida-_senpai_ punya rencana. Begitupun (nama)cchi…" ujar Kise tersenyum.

'4 Izuki _lay up_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'4 Nebuya _dribble_ dan segera shoot. Di blok oleh Kiyoshi, dan Kiyoshi _pass _ke Kagami. Kagami _dunk_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"Apa itu tadi ssu~!? _Air Walk_!?" ujar Kise kaget.

"Tidak salah lagi~" ujar Murasakibara malas.

'5 Mayu(yu)zumi kecolongan lagi, oleh Kagami. Kagami lalu melakukan _pivot_, lalu _pass _ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga _shoot_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'Tumben sekali ia _shoot_ dari dalam..' batin Nebuya.

'5 Mayuzumi _shoot_. Masuk dan 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'5 Izuki _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga melirik ke belakang. Lalu,_ pass _ke Kagami. Kagami menangkapnya dan _pass_ lagi ke Mitobe. Mitobe _pass_ ke Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"Tadi itu cepat sekali. Aku hampir tak bisa menebak gerakan-gerakannya…" ujar pemuda kecoklatan di atas sana.

"Teamwork mereka bagus sekali," ujar pemuda di sebelahnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku jadi tak tahan untuk melawan mereka di WC nanti…"

"WC? Maksudnya perang air?" tanya sang pemuda kecoklatan dengan nada kelewat polos.

"Tentu saja maksudku adalah _Winter Cup_, _Baka_!" ujar pemuda itu sambil memasang tampang _cape-deh_.

'6 Kiyoshi melirik kesana-kemari, lalu, ia berniat nge-_dunk_. Nebuya memegang bolanya, lalu Kiyoshi mengubahnya menjadi _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga _shoot_, 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'Skornya 92 lawan 79. Dengan begini, tim Tetsuya kemungkinan besar menang. Tapi, Rakuzan takkan kalah!' batin Akashi.

'6 Akashi _shoot_ 18 kali dari dalam tanpa ada satupun yang berhasil membloknya. 36 poin untuk Rakuzan sekaligus!

'6 Kagami _dunk_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'6 Akashi _shoot_ lagi, 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'Sial! Bedanya tidak menipis! Tetap sama-sama 7 poin! Tapi kan, ini belum waktunya Kuroko turun…' batin Kagami sambil mengelap keringatnya.

'7 Mitobe _dunk_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'7 Mibuchi memakai surga—salah! Maksudnya _Heaven_, 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'7 Kiyoshi _shoot_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'7 Hayama kecolongan lagi, oleh Izuki. Izuki _pass _ke Kagami.

"HUWWAAA! BOLANYA MANA!" teriak Hayama panik.

'Kampreet, tuh anak belom minum air putih seteguk pun rupanya…' batin Kuroko sambil cekikikan tak jelas.

'Kuroko-kun aneh…' batinmu.

'7 Kagami _pass_ ke Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi _pass_ ke Hyuuga, dan _shoot_-pun tercipta (?), 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'Kesenjangan tinggal empat poin lagi… Ini sudah memasuki menit kedelapan,' batin Izuki sambil tersenyum. 'Dan saatnya ia muncul,'

"_SEIRIN! PERGANTIAN PEMAIN *Kraus*~_" semuanya sweatdrop lagi melihat yang menyuarakan speakernya itu siapa. Yah, Murasakibara.

"Atsushi? Ternyata, kau sama seperti Ryouta ya… Ingin cari mati~…" ujar Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting.

"Ara~ Aka-chin, nanti bisa kartu merah lho~" ucap Murasakibara dengan santainya. Muncul 4 siku-siku di dahi Akashi.

"Ini bukan sepakbola, ssu~!" sahut Kise. 4 siku-siku di dahi Akashi hilang.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi," ucap Kuroko datar sambil tos ke Mitobe.

'8 Kagami _pass_ ke Kuroko. Kuroko, orang kira akan melakukan _Phantom Shoot_, malah melakukan _shoot _biasa.

'Apa yang Kurokocchi pikirkan? Bukankah dia tahu kalau tembakannya tidak akan masuk, ssu?' batin Kise.

'8 Yep, gagal masuk. Tapi…. Kuroko MENANG DALAM _REBOUND_?! Lalu, Kuroko _pass_ ke Kiyoshi dan Kiyoshi _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'8 Hayama menggunakan lima jarinya, versus Kuroko.

"Hayama-_senpai_ sepertinya belum minum air putih," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Aku tak butuh air—" Kuroko sudah merebut bolanya. "—putih…"

'8 Kuroko _shoot_, di blok oleh Akashi. Kuroko mengambil bolanya lagi, dan melakukan _Phantom shoot_, 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"Seri. Sudah kuduga. Dan Seirin akan menang dengan beda skor hanya satu angka," ujar salah satu pemuda diatas sana.

"Eh? _Sou ka_? Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menyangka kalau Akashi bisa kalah," ujar pemuda satunya santai. Matanya dari tadi terus-terusan memandangi Kuroko.

'9 Akashi _ankle break_, kali ini berhasil untuk Kuroko dan Kagami. Lalu, Kuroko cepat bangkit dan mencoba men_steal _bolanya. Tapi, Akashi lebih cepat.

"Kami akan menang, Tetsuya. Dan aku bisa menyuruhnya semauku," dan lagi-lagi, Akashi kena. Kali ini, _shoot_ ala Midorima darimu.

'9 Kuroko memanfaatkan keadaan Akashi yang sedang geger otak untuk mencuri bolanya. Lalu, Kuroko _pass_ ke Kagami. Tapi, di _cut_ Hayama sebelum sampai ke Kagami.

"Sayang sekali…, —" dan bolanya direbut lagi oleh Kuroko. "— eh! 'Kan aku belum berkata apa-apa…"

'9 Kuroko _pass _ke Izuki. Izuki melakukan _lay up_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'9 Nebuya _pass _ke Mayuzumi. Tapi, di _cut_ oleh Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga _Barrier Jumper_ dan 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'9 Hayama menggunakan tiga jari dan berhasil melewati Kagami, dan dengan cepat Kiyoshi _steal_. Kiyoshi _pass _ke Kagami, Kagami _pass_ ke Hyuuga, di _cut_ duluan oleh Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi _pass _ke Nebuya, Nebuya _dunk_, 2 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'9 Kuroko _Formless shoot_ lagi. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'Jadi, ia sudah bisa _Formless Shoot_nya Aomine yang itu? Wah… Aku kalah nih..' batin si pemuda kecoklatan cengo.

"_Es ist die letzte!_^ " gumammu pelan. Riko cengo mendengarmu.

'Bahasa apa yang (nama)-chan gunakan?' batin Riko bingung.

'10 Hayama (lagi-lagi) kecolongan bola, oleh Kagami. Kagami langsung _pass_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga _Barrier Jumper_, tidak masuk. Lagi-lagi, Kuroko menang dalam _rebound_. Kuroko _pass_ ke Kagami. Kagami _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

'10 Mibuchi _pass _ke Akashi, Akashi langsung _shoot_. 3 poin untuk Rakuzan.

'10 Izuki _pass_ ke Kuroko. Kuroko langsung _3 points shoot_. 3 poin untuk Seirin.

'10 Sang _Raijuu_ mulai serius. Ia menggunakan lima jari versus Izuki. Hayama melewatinya dengan mudah, lalu langsung _pass_ ke _Goriki_ kita, Nebuya Eikichi.

'Ayo Eikichi! Kau pasti bisa melewati Kiyoshi!' batin Nebuya.

'10 Nebuya hampir melakukan _dunk_, tapi melakukan _fake_ dan _pass_ ke Akashi. Kuroko yang sudah memprediksinya, langsung melakukan _cut_.

"_NICE CUT_!" sahut Hyuuga.

"Sekarang penentuannya. Rakuzan kah, atau Seirin kah," ujar Mitobe pelan. Semuanya langsung jawdrop plus sweatdrop.

'Apakah sekarang? Apa aku akan menunjukkan semuanya sekarang? Ayolah Tetsuya! Kau tidak bisa _shoot_ terus menerus. Terutama, dengan Akashi-kun dan _Emperor Eye_-nya…' batin Kuroko bimbang. Lalu akhirnya... di detik terakhir ini…

'10 Kuroko lompat setinggi mungkin dan melakukan _dunk_. 2 poin untuk Seirin.

"_TIME OUT!_"

'Bagus Tetsuya. Kau sudah membuka semuanya…' batin Kuroko, lalu tepar di tengah lapangan.

"Kuroko! Bangun! Apa kau sebegitu capeknya?" tanya Kagami sambil menarik tangan Kuroko.

"K-Kagami-kun ingat kan… besok hari apa?" tanya Kuroko berusaha bangkit.

"Besok, hari Sabtu. Kau harus datang. Kau salah satu yang tampil di acara _Stand up Comedy_ sekolah, kan? Salah satu perwakilan kelas kita, kan?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk lemah.

"Nee, kau harus kuat, Kuroko…" Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Lalu, semua pemain berbaris.

"_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!_"

* * *

Hari ini, Akashi mengalami kekalahan.

'Kadang-kadang, kalau begini, artinya… aku salah perhitungan. Yah, setidaknya aku bukan orang yang PHP. Jadi, aku akan memberi (nama) uang yang kujanjikan,' batin Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Mungkin bibirnya hanya terangkat 0.0000000001 mm. Mirip seorang kapten dari fandom sebelah yang ber_seiyuu_ sama dengannya (Ditendang).

"Yah, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, mungkin tidak cukup. Aku hanya punya 10.000 Yen," ujar Akashi dan mulai mencarimu dan tim kalian.

* * *

_Kalian ada di stasiun…_

"Jadi, terkumpul berapa semuanya?" tanya Riko.

"100 Yen, Riko-senpai,," ujarmu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mana cukup? Paling untukmu sendiri," ujar Riko.

"Kenyataannya, itu semuanya uangku," ujarmu mulai meniru Kiyoshi—yaitu tertawa-tawa dan senyam-senyum gajelas.

"Maa, jadi gimana?" tanya Kagami. "Perutku mulai pawai,"

"Emang perut bisa pawai?" tanya Kawahara.

"Bisa lah. Perutku dan Nebuya-_senpai_ bisa melakukannya," jawab Kagami.

"Perut Kagami-kun ikutan drumband," ucap Kuroko ngasal.

"(NAMA)!" kamu menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namamu.

"Ah, Akasei-kun. Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Kau ingat kan kalau aku akan memberikanmu uang 100.000 Yen kalau kalian menang? Maaf ya. Aku hanya bisa kasih 10.000 Yen sekarang," jelas Akashi. Semuanya minus kamu jawdrop sangat lebar.

"Daijoubu yo, Akasei-kun. Lagian, Perfect Timing sekali dengan keadaanku yang sedang 'bokek' saat ini," ujarmu terkekeh pelan.

"'Bokek'? Apa artinya?" tanya Akashi bingung. Semua orang disitu langsung tepok jidat.

"Menurutku, 'bokek' itu adalah keadaan dimana kita tak bisa membeli BD anime, Doujin BL, dan Dakimaku—" kamu menutup mulut. 'Ups… Keceplosan…'

"Singkatnya, tak punya uang gitu?" ujar Akashi. Kalian semua mengangguk.

"Oh, yasudahlah. Ini, (nama)." ujar Akashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop padamu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bakasei-k—salah, maksudku, Akasei-kun," ujarmu sambil menerima amplop tersebut.

"Jaa, aku pergi dulu," ujar Akashi. Lalu, ia pergi dan bayangannya seakan lenyap di telan senja.

"Ayo, _minnasan_," ujarmu. Lalu, kalian semua pergi ke loket, beli tiket, dan pulang ke Tokyo.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**^ = Lagunya, Wali-Cari Jodoh :v kuubah dikit karena Akashi ceritanya… emm, gimana ya, bukan JoNes bukan Taken. Alias Jomblo aja :v Dan yang nyanyi itu Murasakibara ft Kise. Berani bayangkan? :v**

**^² = Ah, Mengerti**

**^³ = 'Ini Finalnya'. Authornya lagi dalam mode Germany :v**

**Panjang banget :v**

**Memang sih, kataku di chapter sebelumnya cuman 4000-an words :v . Cuma, itu belom diubah apa-apa, alias masih ada typos.**

**Midorima : Thor, kata lu, sebelum kita bales review, ada OMAKE-nya dulu? Lagian, kedua pemuda tadi belum terungkap, kan, nanodayo?**

**Author : Yeee! Sebagai hadiah karena Midorima ngingetin Author, chapter depan jadi Pemeran Utama ya!**

**Midorima : ada Bakao?**

**Author : mungkin saja.**

**Midorima : ayo cepat, nodayo. Nanti para readers bosen, nanodayo.**

* * *

**_Omake I_**

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko menoleh. Lalu membelalakkan mata terkejut, tapi juga senang disaat bersamaan.

"O-Ogiwara-kun?!" Kuroko tak tahu mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini; entah kaget, atau mungkin senang.

"Aku lihat kau tanding dengan Rakuzan tadi lho, walau cuma ujung-ujungnya, hehehe," ucap Ogiwara.

"Eh? _Sou ka_?" tanya Kuroko datar, memastikan.

"Ya iyalah!" ujar Ogiwara senang.

"Ogiwara-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Ada sisa-sisa nasi nempel di pipimu…"

* * *

**_Omake II_**

"Hehehe…" Kiyoshi senyum gajelas sambil menghampiri Hayama, Mibuchi, dan Nebuya.

"Ada apa kau, Kiyoshi? Apa untuk mengejek kami?" tanya Nebuya sinis.

"Hehe, bukan itu kok," ujar Kiyoshi sambil terkekeh gajelas.

"Terus apa donk~?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Apa kalian tak sadar kalau Hanamiya juga disini dari tadi?" ujar Kiyoshi sambil menunjuk Hanamiya Makoto, yang ternyata sudah dari tadi ada di atas sana. Hanamiya pun menjulurkan lidahnya seakan mau bilang : "Hai, _Baka_,"

* * *

**_Omake III_**

Berlatar saat menit ke 8 quarter kedua….

"Mayuyu, aku akan melewatimu," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Mayuzumi memastikan.

"Mayuyu, a—" Kuroko langsung menutup mulutnya dan lari entah kemana.

'Ternyata Kuroko ngidol…'

* * *

_**Omake IV  
**_

"Untung saja aku bukan orang yang PHP," ujar Akashi padamu.

"PHP itu bukannya salah satu bahasa pemrograman, ya?" tanyamu. Akashi facepalm.

'Sampe sekarang, aku bingung. (nama)-chan ini anak otaku atau anak _programmer_?!' batin Akashi bingung.

* * *

**End of all Omake, KOTAK REVIEW ~!**

* * *

**Midorima : Pfft… Kuroko ngidol…**

**Kuroko : Midorima-kun beruntung menjadi temanku. Kalau kau bukan temanku, aku sudah meng ignite passmu sesukaku.**

**Midorima : (kicep)**

**Kise : Ada typos ga ya? Author dah cek belom, nih ssu?**

**Author : udah. Bisa jadi ada typos yang kelewatan sih.**

**Momoi : Jadi, mari balas reviewnya~!**

**Murasakibara : Sa-chin benar. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita harus panggil Muro-chin, Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, Aka-chin, dan Taka-chin?**

**Midorima : tolong jangan panggil Takao, nodayo.**

**Murasakibara : Oke~ **

**Aomine : Kali ini giliran siapa?**

**Kagami : entahlah, mungkin Tatsuya (bilang aja lu males ==")**

**Himuro : Oke~! Jadi, aku akan membalas reviewnya Kurotori Rei-san. Akashi OOC parah? Wah, itu karena Author ini terlalu gimanaaaa gitu dengannya. Nunggu yang lain muncul? Mari kita tunggu _arc_ selanjutnya!**

**Akashi : Pake _arc_ segala…**

**Author : Yaiyalah. Tapi, mohon maaf kalau banyak yang enggak sempet di bold/italic. Selain itu, apa kalian sudah tahu tentang sambungan kalimat yang terpotong tadi?**

**Midorima : intinya, main charanya itu Otaku, nanodayo.**

**Kise : perasaanku mirip dengan seseorang deh.**

**Semua : (lirik author)**

**Murasakibara : Aishi-chin, mana Maiubo rasa balado yang kau janjikan?**

**Author : (ngacir ke Padang, kembali lagi, nyerahin ke Murasakibara)**

**Murasakibara : Yeyyy! (makan dengan menghayati)**

**All : SAMPAI JUMPA! DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA!**

**Kagami : Yah, yang penting ninggalin jejak. Review itu sunnah hukumnya.**

**Kuroko : Kagami-kun alim mendadak.**

* * *

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, nanodayo…" ujar pemuda bersurai sewarna rumput tersebut sambil membaringkan kepalanya di bantal empuknya.

_[Akashi is calling…..]_

"Akashi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Hai Shintarou_…"

"Hai juga Akashi. Ada apa nelpon orang jam 11 malam?"

"_Tampaknya, aku butuh kawan curhat_," pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa, nanodayo?"

"_Hari ini, pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mengalami kekalahan,_"

"Ke-Kekalahan?" pemuda itu tertegun.

"_Hari ini, timku latihan tanding dengan tim Tetsuya. Dan hasilnya 120 lawan 121. Tim Tetsuya menang,_"

Pemuda hijau itu tersenyum, "Akashi, akhirnya kau tahu apa rasanya kekalahan itu. Selain itu, menang dan kalah tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama akan menangis, bukan?"

"_Kurasa kau benar, Shintarou. Ngomong-ngomong, saat _Bunkasai _nanti, kelasmu akan menampilkan apa?_"

"Drama Cinderella, nodayo,"

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi penulis naskahnya. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Shintarou,_"

"Eh?"

_[Akashi ends the call…..]_

"Yah, mimpi indah, nodayo," pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya dan langsung terbuai dalam mimpi.


	6. CH5 : Ide Bunkasai para Kisedai

_Rakuzan_

"Bagaimana, Akashi-san? Kelas kita akan menampilkan apa?" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning kecoklatan pada Akashi yang tengah berpikir.

"Kurasa belum, Saki," jawab Akashi pendek.

"Pikirkan saja pelan-pelan, Akashi-san. Kita harus memberikan yang terbaik!" ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Takahashi Saki tersebut pada Akashi dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Walaupun Akashi ketua kelasnya dan ketua OSISnya, tapi Saki adalah ketua panitianya. Kadang-kadang, Saki malah bisa lebih absolut dari Akashi sendiri.

* * *

_Touou_

"Sudah dapat, Aho-kun?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam dan sedikit bergradasi ke ungu di ujung rambutnya.

"Belum, Sami! Kalau kau izinkan, aku akan mengatakan kelas kita akan membuat pojok _Ero-hon_!" ujar Aomine kesal.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Baiklah Aho-kun. Pikirkan yang lain selain hal kotor itu. Shiroma Sami menunggumu~" ujar gadis itu lalu pergi. Aomine kembali berpikir keras.

* * *

**.**

**.**

** My Daily Lives at My New School with Them**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K+++ ke T+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, beberapa OC kumasukan :v , Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

**a/n : Day 22**

** Couple : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader (mungkin saja gak ada di chapter ini)**

**I don't take any profit from writing this story**

**Selamat membaca fic gaje semi-romance ini!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Shutoku_

"Eh? Drama Cinderella? Kau serius Midorima-kun?" tanya gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu aku serius, nanodayo. Jadi, bagaimana? Aku juga akan menulis teks dramanya nodayo," jelas Midorima.

"Gimana ya? Sejauh ini… belum ada yang menampilkan drama itu sih… Oke! Aku setuju!" ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, Akasaki Chita-san," ujar Midorima sambil tersenyum. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sedang terpana itu.

'Auuu…. Midorima-kun imut banget kalo senyuuuummm?!' batinnya gaje. Lalu, ia sadar lagi dan segera berlari ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

_Kaijou_

"Bagaimana _Minnacchi_? Apa ada yang setuju dengan usul anti mainstreamku ssu~?" tanya Kise. Semuanya mengangkat tangan.

"Eh? Semuanya setuju ssu?" tanya Kise kaget.

"Bagaimanapun, Kise…" seorang pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan maju lalu menepuk bahu Kise. "Idemu sungguh anti mainstream. Kuharap, ide buka stand bakso-mu ini berhasil. Apalagi, kau bilang kita akan menggunakan bakso dari daging salmon dengan bumbu bakso Solo!"

Kise menoleh kearah teman sekelasnya yang lain, "_Minnacchi_ juga berpendapat seperti itukah ssu?" tanyanya. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Yey! Makasih ssu~! Terutama untuk Ichiokacchi, ssu~!"

* * *

_Yosen_

"Eh? Stand Takoyaki? Apa itu tidak terlalu biasa, Atsushi?" tanya Himuro pada Murasakibara yang sedang mengunyah snacknya.

"Mmm… Aku tahu ini mainstream *Kraus*, tapi maksudnya bukan pake daging gurita *Kraus*, tapi pake udang *Kraus*. Gimana? Ide Mura anti mainstream 'kan?" tanya Murasakibara balik.

"Mmm… Gimana ya? Menurutmu bagaimana, Kuromachi-kun?" tanya Himuro pada pemuda di sebelahnya lagi.

"Masalahnya, _senpai_ kita udah buka stand Takoyaki. Bisa diganti gak nih, Murasakibara-san?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam dengan model rambut mirip inisial K.K. (Kaneki : gue makan lu kalo lo bawa-bawa nama gue 2 kali!)

"Mmm… Mungkin bikin café para cosplayer? Mura lagi demen cosplay jadi Titan Kolosal yang di anime itu…" usul Murasakibara lagi.

"Ide bagus!" ujar Himuro dan Kuromachi bersamaan.

"_Kepada Kuromachi Chiiko, diharapkan menuju ruang OSIS untuk rapat pelaksanaan _Bunkasai_,_" ujar si speaker (?).

"Jaa, makasih banyak Himuro dan Murasakibara!" ujar Kuromachi sambil lari ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

_Rakuzan_

"Eh? Akashi-san serius?!" tanya Takahashi kaget.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini, Saki. Kita akan buat rumah hantu. Rumah hantu campuran _Creepypasta_, Pocong, Kuntilanak, dll. Kita akan kumpulkan semua hantu di dunia," tegas Akashi.

"Oke, karena itu satu-satunya usul yang masuk, maka akan langsung saya terima. Ayo Akashi-san, bukankah ini waktunya rapat?" tanya Takahashi pada Akashi.

"Oke, Saki," Akashi dan Takahashi lalu berjalan bersama ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

_Touou_

"Aho-kun jenius juga sih, cuma, idemu sudah dipakai oleh kelas 3-B," ujar Shiroma.

"Jadi, gimana donk? Kau tanya yang lain saja sana…" ujar Aomine malas.

"Semuanya bergantung padamu, Aho-kun… Tak ada yang punya ide bagus. Jadi, kau harus pikirkan sebaik-baiknya!" ujar Shiroma lagi.

"Huawapa?! Oh. Sepertinya, aku kepikiran sesuatu deh. Ah! Kita bikin tempat Karaoke aja!" ucap Aomine.

"Ahh! Aho-kun jenius! Jadi, aku pergi ke ruang rapat dulu ya~!" kata Shiroma, lalu ia pergi ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

_Seirin_

"Heh? Stand gula kapas? Maaf, tapi ide itu sudah dipakai oleh kelas 1-D, maaf sekali!" ujar gadis itu pada seorang warga kelas 1-B.

"(nama)-chan, Kuro-kun, Kaga-kun punya rencana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kamu dan Kuroko nyengir nista. Kagami berfirasat buruk.

"Stand komik, Maekaze-san," ujar kamu dan Kuroko datar.

"Tapi…"

"Sertakan komik BL dan GL juga," potongmu dan Kuroko datar.

"AH! IDE BAGUS! Eh, apa Yaoi termasuk?" tanya gadis bermanik biru dan hijau itu.

"Tentu saja, Maekaze-san," jawabmu dan Kuroko datar lagi.

Ada yang bingung kenapa warna matanya ada dua? Tepat. Mata kirinya berwarna biru sedangkan kanannya berwarna hijau. Ia menutup mata kanannya dengan Eyepatch, yang sama seperti K.K. (Kaneki : *kejar author dengan tatapan kelaparan*)

"Jaa, Maekaze Ninome akan undur diri dulu… Jadi, ada pertanyaan sebelum aku akan ke ruang OSIS untuk rapat?" tanya Maekaze. Kagami mengangkat tangan. "Apa, Kaga-kun?"

"Mae-chan itu _fujoshi_, ya?" tanya Kagami takut-takut.

"Yep, benar, Kaga-kun. Jadi tak ada lagi? Bagus. Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya cepat lalu hilang seketika.

"Kuroko-kun," Kuroko menoleh padamu. "Menurutmu, ide nista kita bakal laku gak ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum bijak, "Berhasil, lah. Kalo enggak, kutraktir milkshake sebanyak yang kau mau deh!" ujarnya datar.

"_Hontou ga?!_" tanyamu. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Seperti yang Akashi-kun bilang kemarin, aku juga bukan orang yang PHP," ujar Kuroko.

'Kuroko… kau… kompak sekali dengannya…' Kagami yang dari tadi nguping menangis terharu.

"Kagami-kun kenapa nangis?" tanyamu dan Kuroko datar.

"AAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SITU HAH?!" teriak Kagami.

* * *

_Touou_

"Rapatnya selesai. Baguslah ide Aho-kun diterima," ujar gadis itu sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Sami-chan~!" Shiroma menoleh. Tampak Momoi yang sedang membawa sesuatu berlari dengan riang ke arahnya.

"_Nande, Satsu-chan?_" tanya Shiroma pada Momoi.

"Begini, idemu diterima 'kan?" tanya Momoi. Shiroma mengangguk. "Aku bawa alat-alat karaoke! Da—Aomine-kun memberitahuku akan hal ini. Lalu, dia juga bilang kalau di kelasnya gak bermodal semua. Jadi, ini kupinjamkan. CD karaokenya lengkap lho! Soalnya, kakakku ngidol," jelas Momoi.

"HWWAA! _Arigatou gozaimashita, Satsu-chan~!_" ujar Shiroma senang.

* * *

_Rakuzan_

"Lihat, Saki? Sudah kuduga aka nada yang menggunakan rumah hantu. Dan disitulah aku menggunakan hakku sebagai ketua OSIS untuk membatalkannya," ujar Akashi pada Takahashi yang berjalan dengan aura bunga-bunga.

"Te-Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-san. Senang bisa punya teman sekelas seperti Anda," ujar Takahashi santai.

"Ya, terserahlah," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

_Shutoku_

"HWAA! Diterima. Aku harus memberitahu Midorima-kun nih!" gumam Akasaki pelan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? Akasaki-san?" _Panjang umur_.

"Midorima-kun! Usulmu diterima! Walau sempat ditertawai oleh para _senpai_, tapi _kaichou_ menyukai idemu! Katanya, mungkin kita bisa bawa semacam nostalgia, gitu!" jelas Akasaki.

"Begitukah nodayo? Kapan tenggat waktunya?" tanya Midorima.

"Yah, waktumu menulis naskah dimulai dari hari ini sampai lusa besok. Kau tahu 'kan, kalau menghapal naskahnya itu susah?" jelas Akasaki. Midorima mengangguk.

"Oke, nanodayo. _Challenge Accepted_, nodayo," ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot sedikit. Lalu, ia tersenyum tipis dan balik badan.

* * *

_Yosen_

"Murasakibara-san, Himuro-san! Diterima lho! Katanya, karena ide kita unik, kelas kita akan dimasukkan ke kontes 'Paling Unik'!" sahut Kuromachi pada Murasakibara dan Himuro. Keduanya menoleh.

"Wha! Mura berarti beruntung donk _order_ duluan!" ujar Murasakibara senang. "Tapi, serius nih, Ma-chin?"

"Ya iyalah, Murasakibara-san! Sejak kapan aku bohong?!" ujar Kuromachi.

"Kuromachi-kun akan cosplay apa?" tanya Himuro.

"Mungkin, cosplay jadi Kaneki Ken?" (Kaneki : *nodongin Kagune ke author*) ujar Kuromachi.

"Cocok kok, Ma-chin. Gaya rambutmu 'kan mirip dengan dia," kata Murasakibara. "Kalau Muro-chin gimana?"

"Mungkin… aku akan cosplay jadi temennya si Kolosal, kali ya?" ujar Himuro sambil memandang ke Murasakibara. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Atsushi?"

"Wah, pas bangetlah, Muro-chin! Apalagi, Muro-chin rambutnya mudah diatur," plisss deh, Murasakibara. Apa hubungannya cosplay dengan rambut?

"Jaa, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini ke teman-teman," ucap Kuromachi, lalu pergi ke kelas.

* * *

_Kaijou_

"K-Kise, dimana kita dapat daging salmon? Terus, bakso Solo itu gimana? usulnya diterima, cuma bahannya yang jadi kendala," ujar Ichioka, Ichioka Sajin tepatnya.

"Tenang ssu! Dagingnya bisa kita beli di supermarket dekat rumahku ssu! Kalau bahan untuk buat bakso Solonya, aku ada buku resepnya ssu! Sudah kucoba, rasanya enak banget loh ssu!" jawab Kise.

"Eh? Beneran? Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Ichioka.

"Di Tokyo, ssu…" ujar Kise. (Yang ini, authornya ngarang sendiri)

* * *

_Seirin_

"Saa, karena yang ngusulin itu Kuro-kun dan (nama)-chan, kalian harus menyumbang buku komiknya paling banyak! Yang lainnya, minimal satu aja. Ingat, buku komik! Kalaupun kalian bawa yang normal, nggak akan dicatat siapa yang nyumbang, apalagi bawa yang 'belok'. Paham?" jelas Maekaze panjang lebar.

"OKEE!" sahut semuanya.

'Duh, aku gak punya banyak buku komik. Hn, janjian dengan (nama)-chan kali ya? Oke, Tetsuya, skenarionya, jam setengah sembilan, di apartemennya. Aku akan menjemputnya. Oke! Jalankan Tetsuya!' batin Kuroko panjang. Lalu, ia menghampiri mejamu. Kamu sendiri sedang membeli jaket anime secara online.

"(nama)-san," kamu menoleh. "Besok ada waktu luang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Ada apa, memangnya?" tanyamu.

"Aku tak punya banyak komik. Bisa temani aku besok membelinya?" ajak Kuroko datar.

"Oke," jawabmu singkat.

"Aku jemput di apartemenmu, ya,"

"Apartemen Double A, ruang ke 11. Lantai 2,"

"Oh? Oke. Sampai jumpa besok, (nama)-san,"

* * *

_Shutoku_

'Nanodayo…. Aku tak punya inspirasi…. Apa sebaiknya aku mengajak Takao besok? Ke toko buku mungkin. 'Kan bisa cari referensi!' batin Midorima.

"_Nii-chan_," Midorima agak kaget, lalu menoleh ke bawah.

"So-Sonata^?! Sejak kapan kau disini, nodayo?!" ujar Midorima sedikit terkejut.

"Melihat _nii-chan_ sedang latihan basket. Soalnya, Sonata pengen tinggi kayak _nii-chan_," jelas gadis berkepang dua dan berbando tersebut pada Midorima Shintarou, kakaknya.

"Sonata jangan pulang duluan, ya. Tunggu _nii-chan_. 'Kan Sonata baru kelas 6 SD. Kalo _nii-chan _ditinggal, nanti _nii-chan_ takut Sonata kenapa-napa, nodayo," ujar Midorima halus lalu mencium pucak kepala adiknya itu.

"Shin-chan! Cepat latihan! Ootsubo-_senpai_ udah marah!" sahut Takao. Midorima berbalik, lalu mengangkat kepala Takao.

"Dengar, Takao—"

"_Nii-chan_! Turunkan _Nii-chan_ hitam ini!" sahut Midorima Sonata, yang ternyata udah marah.

"I-Ini adikmu Shin-chan? Wah, _kawaii_…." ujar Takao.

'Kenapa malah jadi acara kenal-kenalan, nanodayo?!' batin Midorima galau (?).

* * *

_Kaijou—bukan, rumah Kise tepatnya_

"Ini rumahmu, Kise? Kok luas banget?" ucap Ichioka penasaran.

"Aku tinggal dengan ayahku, ibuku, dan kedua _Onecchi_ku, ssu. Tapi, bukan karena itu luasnya ssu. Rumahku ini udah termasuk taman belakang dan 2 buah garasi ssu~" jelas Kise.

"Kise punya dua mobil ya?" Kise menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Ichioka.

"Satunya buat kendaraan, satunya lagi buat camping ssu," jawab Kise. Ichioka hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

_Seirin_

"La-Latihan diliburkan?!" tanya Kagami kaget.

"Yep! Karena saat _Bunkasai_, gym kita akan digunakan untuk pementasan drama-drama," ujar Riko.

"Yah, mau gimana, kita tutup aja chapter ini sekarang," ujar Kuroko. Semuanya mengangguk.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**^ = Dari yang author tahu, 'SONATA' itu salah satu bentuk musik, dan Midorima bisa maen piano 'kan :v ? (Inget aja Moonlight Sonata /Author dilempar lucky item/)**

**Midorima : singkat sekali chapter ini, nodayo. Selain itu, garing, nodayo.  
**

**Author : yang penting, lo udah muncul! Puas sekarang?!  
**

**Akashi : Apa maksudmu, Author? Ada yang lebih absolut dariku?!**

**Author : 'kan, 'Ce-ri-ta-nya'**

**Aomine : Lo sayang ama gue ya, thor? Kok gue gak dinistain sama sekali?! (peluk author)**

**Author : Tunggu dulu lah. Nanti-nanti juga kau bakal kunistain (jadi ghoul mendadak)**

**Aomine : HUWWAAA! DIA MAU MAKAN AKYUUUU! (kabur ke bulan)**

**Kise : untung saja si pengacau sudah pergi, ssu~**

**Author : (normal lagi) mungkin keadaannya takkan stabil secepat itu… (nunjuk sebuah bayangan)**

**Momoi : Siapa itu?!**

**Kaneki : Hai, gue bintang tamu. Nama gue Kaneki Ken. Gue kepanggil kesini karena author ini nyebut nama gue berkali-kali.**

**Author : (kabur ke sabuk asteroid)**

**Kaneki : GUE MAKAN LU! (kejar Author)**

**Kuroko : ayo kita balas review!**

**Murasakibara : Kuro-chin benar~**

**Kagami : Jaa, giliran siapa?**

**Himuro dan Takao : Taiga/Kagami dan Kuroko.**

**Kagami : Aku duluan nih? Oke! Untuk **Yolandaashari-san**, Tentu saja Akashi OOC-nya parah. Ternyata, selain author senang menistakannya alias meng-OOC-kannya, author ini juga senang menistakannya dengan…. Ehm… Midorima dan Murasakibara. Dibaca, BL!**

**Akashi : (poker face)**

**Kagami : Kuroko OOC lagi? Tunggu chapter _bunkasai_, ya! **

**Kuroko : lalu, untuk **Kurotori Rei-san**, Anda menunggu waktu tampilnya Midorima-kun? Sudah ditambahin disini. Dan juga, Anda tidak salah baca tentang _Formless Shoot_ itu. Tanya saja Kise-kun dan Murasakibara-kun.**

**Mura dan Kise : Ya! Anda tidak salah baca!**

**Aomine : ada apa dengan _Formless Shoot_-ku?!**

**Momoi, Midorima : coba kau baca chapter sebelumnya…**

**Aomine : (baca chapter 4b) HUAPAAAAA?! TETSU BISA?! TAK TAHU KAH KAU, TETSU?! KEDUA CAHAYAMU INI AJA SUDAH KALAH DARIMU?! (nunjuk Kagami)**

**Kagami : TUMBEN KAU BETUL~!**

**Kuroko : Lha, kenyataan kok kalau aku bisa.  
**

**Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kise, Akashi, Takao, Himuro : (dalam hati : … dan dengan datarnya dia merespon para cahayanya...) (sweatdrop)**

**Momoi : (matiin kamera dan mic)**

**Semuanya : SELAMAT MENANTIKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!**

**Momoi : (matiin perekam suara)**

* * *

_Preview _

_._

_._

_"Eh?! _-kun?!"_

_"_-_-_?!"_

_"Wah, kebetulan banget!"_

_"Apa itu?!"_

_"….."_

_"EH?! SERIUSAN LU?!"_

_"Perutku pawai nih…~~" _


	7. CH6 : Bunkasai no Preparation

Kuroko menekan bel pintu apartemenmu, "(nama)-san," panggilnya.

"Masuk dulu saja, Kuroko-kun!" sahutmu. Kuroko membuka pintu rumahmu dan….

'Amberegeul emeseyu sekali ruang tamunya…' batin Kuroko sweatdrop.

"(nama)-san sedang ngapain?!" tanya Kuroko.

"Sedang masak sarapan," jawabmu.

"Boleh aku bereskan ruang tamumu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Silakan, maaf merepotkan Kuroko-kun," sahutmu.

"_Daijoubu_, (nama)-san," Kuroko langsung membereskan ruang tamumu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

** My Daily Lives at My New School with Them**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Rate : K+++ ke T-**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang. Kalau milik saya, AoKise saya canonkan dan Akashi JoNes selamanya~~ (dilempar bola basket, dilempar wajan, dilempar gunting)**

**Warning : Absurd, OOC, OC = Maekaze Ninome dan Ichioka Sajin, Typos, dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

**Couple : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader **

**I don't take any profit from writing this story!**

**Selamat membaca fic gaje semi-romance ini!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama, Kuroko-kun," ujarmu sambil menaruh secangkir teh hangat di atas meja tamu.

"Tak apa, (nama)—" Kuroko terpana. "—san…"

Kenapa Kuroko terpana? Karena kamu memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar anime Oretwi^, jaket kotak-kotak berwarna putih-biru lengan panjang yang resletingnya dibuka, dipunggungnya ada lambang sayap kebebasan^², dan celana jeans semata kaki berwarna hitam.

Jangan lupa juga, model rambutmu yang seperti Kuroko (hanya saja lebih panjang sedikit) membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

"(nama)-san… Itu bajumu 'kan?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku pakai baju adik laki-lakiku. Lagian, dia ada di Perth sana. Juga, ia berbeda 4 tahun denganku," jawabmu datar.

Kuroko facepalm dan sweatdrop. 'Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau yang berdiri di depanku ini adalah seorang cewek…' batinnya.

"(nama)-san nyumbang berapa komik?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku meminjamkan 20 buah komikku. Bukan nyumbang. Mungkin, Nino-chan salah sebut kali," jawabmu.

"_Sou ka…_"

KRUYUUKK KRUYYUUUK~~~

'Imageku ancur dah…' batin Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun lapar? Aku buatkan sarapan, ya?" tawarmu datar lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"T-Tidak usah," jawab Kuroko. Kamu tak menjawab dan terus menuju dapur.

"Ah sudahlah. Kuharap masakannya enak," lalu Kuroko mengamati ruang tamumu.

"Dia Otaku sejati," gumamnya. Lalu, ia melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka. Ia berjalan kesana.

'Eh?! Banyak sekali koleksi komiknya?!' batin Kuroko kaget. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah benda, 'Bantal mungkin,' Tapi, setelah ia lihat lebih dekat…

'ASTAGFIRULLAH HALAZIM! INI KAN DAKIMAKURA BERGAMBAR AKU?!' batinnya alim mendadak. (WTH!?)

"Kuroko-ku—" Kuroko menoleh dengan tatapan horror.

'Waduh… ketahuan nih…' batin Kuroko cemas.

"—n sedang lihat apa?" sambungmu.

"I-Ini… 'kan…" Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata.

"Oh. Itu hanya salah satu sih, dari 40 dakimakura-ku, dan sebagian besar bergambar dirimu," ujarmu datar. Kuroko mematung.

"Sarapannya udah jadi. Ayo makan sama-sama," ajakmu datar. Kuroko langsung pulih dari kepatungannya (?) dan menuju ruang tamu lagi.

"Kau masak apa, (nama)-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hehe, telur setengah matang," jawabmu datar.

"Baru sekali ini aku mendengarnya," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Kau akan menyukainya, kok…" balasmu datar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Jadi begini ya… telur yang tidak matang?"

"Bukan tidak matang, tapi setengah matang,"

"Kau memasaknya berapa lama?"

"50 detik juga udah matang,"

"Oh. Eh? Kau cepat sekali makannya!"

"Lha, aku sudah dari tadi makannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita nanti mampir ke stand penandatanganan _Light novel_ ini yuk,"

"Dasar Otaku…"

"Tumben kau bisa mengatai orang,"

"Ya sudahlah… Terima kasih banyak makanannya," Kuroko meletakkan piringnya.

"Minum saja tehnya," ujarmu datar.

"Eh?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Minum saja tehnya," ulangmu datar.

Kuroko mulai menyesap tehnya. "Apa kau yakin ini teh, (nama)-san? Kok rasanya seperti milkshake vanilla?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja itu teh. Lagian, teh seperti itu sering ku beli kalau misalnya berlibur ke Indonesia," jelasmu.

"Ma-Masih ada kah—" Kuroko menutup mulutnya. "Maa—"

"_Daijoubu_, aku masih ada banyak kok. Ambil saja sesukamu di lemari dapur," ucapmu datar.

"Eh?!"

"Aku serius,"

* * *

_Jam 08.30_

"Kau sudah mengunci apartemenmu?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Tentu saja, ini sedang kulakukan," balasmu datar.

"Jadi, kita ke toko buku di bawah ini, 'kan?" tanyamu. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Itu _light novel_ yang kau maksud?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk sebuah buku yang kau bawa.

"Tentu," jawabmu pendek dan datar.

"Sama dengan bajumu…" komentar Kuroko datar.

"Yah, namanya juga _official merchandise_," ujarmu datar.

(Bisa bayangkan betapa datarnya percakapan kalian dari tadi?)

* * *

_Sementara itu…._

"Shin-chan? Kau sedang apa? Aku saja sudah selesai," ujar pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut pada seorang _megane_ go green (ditinju Midorima) yang sedang membaca buku 'CINDERELLA'.

"Sedang mencatat inti cerita, nanodayo. Cerita Cinderella kan lumayan panjang, nodayo," jawabnya.

"Ah~ Shinchan nggak asyik~. Ngomong-ngomong, katanya kau ingin meminta tanda tangan seorang pengarang _light novel_ yang sedang mengadakan acaranya di depan sana?" goda Takao—nama pemuda belah tengah tersebut.

"A-Ah! Makasih mengingatkanku, Bakao. Midorima Shintarou akan mentraktirmu teh tarik di _Majiba_ nanti!" pemuda hijau tersebut langsung ngacir ke kasir.

Takao menyeringai senang. Yah, **menyeringai senang**.

Lalu, Midorima dan Takao menuju ke stand tanda tangan tersebut. Lalu, Midorima menunjukkan _light novel_nya. Petugas mempersilakan mengantri.

Lalu, datang dua orang yang hawa keberadaannya super tipis. Midorima sadar kalau ada seseorang yang ingin mengantri, lalu menepuk bahu satpam tersebut.

"Pak, ada yang ingin mengantri," ujar Midorima pelan. Satpam tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menoleh lagi ke—

"Kya! Sejak kapan kalian di situ?!" ujar satpam tersebut sedikit berteriak.

"Dari tadi," ujarmu dan Kuroko datar nan kompak.

PRANG… Kacamata Midorima pecah. O, Bentuk mulut Takao sekarang.

"Kuroko?!" sahut mereka berdua.

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko datar.

'KUROKO UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA!? HUWAA! COWOK LAGI!' batin mereka berdua sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku ini cewek dan kami enggak pacaran, ini karena kami sedang membeli beberapa bahan untuk persiapan _Bunkasai_ di sekolah," jelasmu.

"Wha! Anda memakai _official merchandise_-nya Oretwi ya?!" sahut seseorang antusias. Kalian menoleh.

"Murasakibara/Murasakibara-kun/Mura-kun/Titan?!" ujar kalian sedikit terkejut. Tepat, ada Murasakibara dan Himuro.

"Yaahh.. kok gue gak dipanggil sih?" tanya Himuro yang siap-siap mau pundung.

"Hai, teman Mura-kun," ujarmu.

"Lha? Tak tahu namaku, ya?" Himuro facepalm. Semua minus Murasakibara mengangguk. Himuro pun pundung.

"Midorima!" Midorima menoleh. Tampak Kagami berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa, nodayo? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Kuroko, nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Lha? Mereka mana?" tanya Kagami balik.

"Aku disini, Bakagami-kun," ujar Kuroko datar.

"HAAH! Sejak kapan kau— ah Tatsuya!" sahut Kagami pada Himuro yang tengah pundung di tengah jalan.

"T-Taiga?!" sahut Himuro tak percaya.

Orang-orang di jalan berhenti sejenak melihat mereka berdua sambil berbatin panik, 'Selamatkan pemuda itu dari harimau liar yang lepas itu!'

Yah, _Bad Luck Kagami_…

(Midorima : Hari ini, zodiaknya Kagami ada di urutan terbawah kedua, nodayo. Paling bawah, ya… HUAPA?! CANCER?! *pundung*)

Kembali lagi, kamu sudah mendapat tanda tangan si pengarang _Light novel_. Begitupun dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara.

KRUYUUUK~~~

"Perutku pawai nih…~~" ucap Murasakibara sambil memegang perutnya.

"Makan di _Majiba_ yuk!" ajak Takao. Midorima mendeath glare Takao, tapi tak mempan. Karena, Midorima tak ingin dompetnya terkuras habis untuk lebih dari satu teh tarik (Ingat yang diatas itu ('-')|)

"Ide bagus, _Eagle-kun_!" ujarmu. Takao menatap bingung ke arahmu.

"_Eagle-kun_?!" tanya Takao.

"_Codename_-mu di SAO atau mungkin ALO," jawabmu datar. Takao dan Midorima cengo. Murasakibara masih mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh cinta (?). Kuroko biasa aja.

"Aku apa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"_Titanium_ kali, ya?" jawabmu.

"Mido-chin?"

"_Meganetan_," Midorima langsung ngacir ke toko kacamata, lalu kembali lagi.

"Kuro-chin?"

"_Tetsuko_,"

"Kaga-chin?"

"_Fireace_?"

"Muro-chin?"

"_Sphemo_,"

"Kalau Kisedai yang lain?"

"Kise-kun, _Hypercchi_ kali ye? Ahomine-kun, _Darkace _atau _RedupAce_. Bakasei-kun, _Emperor_. Momo-chan-san (?) _Sakurairo_, mungkin? Dah gitu doank,"

'Cuma Aka-chin yang normal. Yang Mine-chin juga~' batin Murasakibara.

* * *

"HASYUIIIJM !" Aomine tiba-tiba bersin tak jelas.

"Dai-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Momoi khawatir.

"Ada yang mengataiku _Redup_…" jelas Aomine.

"Wah, malah, ada yang memujiku bahwa warna temaku ini warna sakura—pink!" ujar Momoi. "Tapi aku juga sadar kok, itu memang warna rambutku sendiri…"

Aomine bersin-bersin gajelas lagi.

* * *

"AYO!" Takao langsung menyeretmu, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara. Dua orang lainnya? Biarkan menjadi _fanservice_ KagaHimu bagi para _Fujoshi_ di tengah jalan~

(Kagami dan Himuro : AUTHOR KEJAM! | Author : *lirik Takao*| Takao : Kalau ngambek, nggak akan ditraktir~ | Kagami dan Himuro : *kembali ke tengah jalan *)

_Majiba_

"Disini saja nodayo. Bukan berarti aku mau, nodayo. Mejanya penuh, nanodayo," Aih, Midorima _tsundere_ lagi.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Shintarou, (nama), Tetsuya, Kazunari, Taiga, dan… entahlah. Aku tak tahu namamu (Himuro : *pundung*)…" kalian menoleh.

"Eh?! Bakasei-kun?!" ujarmu datar dengan nada kaget yang dipaksakan.

"A-A-Akashi?!" kacamata yang baru saja Midorima beli tadi, langsung retak lagi... tapi cuma sebelah untungnya.

"Yah, mau pesan apa?" tanya Takao.

"Vanilla Milkshake, 2," ujarmu dan Kuroko.

"Teh tarik dingin 2 gelas, nodayo. Punyaku dan punyamu…" ujar Midorima.

"Segelas _espresso_ dingin," ujar Akashi.

"Secangkir teh _chamomile_," ujar Himuro.

"Dua puluh porsi _cap cay_ jumbo," ujar Murasakibara.

"Strawberry Milkshake," ujar Kagami.

"Oke! Ku pesen dulu ya~!" Takao langsung ngacir ke kasir.

"Pertanyaanku, kenapa kau ada disini, Akashi, nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Yah, aku mengajak timku jalan-jalan ke Tokyo. Ujung-ujungnya malah kepisah di stasiun kereta," jelas Akashi. Lalu, ia melirik ke arahmu.

"(nama), pakaianmu terlalu 'laki'," komentarnya. Kamu langsung berdiri. Akashi ikut berdiri. Lalu—

KRAK!

—kau melakukan _ankle break _untuknya.

(catatan : (nama) bisa _ankle break_ dimanapun dan kapanpun)

Semua orang disitu kecuali Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Kagami cengo. Begitupun dengan Takao yang baru datang.

'(nama)/(nama)-san bisa _ankle break_?!

"_Ittai…_" kau mengulurkan tanganmu, lalu menarik Akashi.

"Kenapa kau berani melakukan hal itu pada Sei-chan~~?!" kalian semua menoleh. Lensa kacamata Midorima langsung retak semua. Sisanya jawdrop.

"Mi-Mibanchi-_senpai_!" sahut Takao senang. Mibuchi—orang itu—langsung pundung di atap (lha? Kok ngaco?).

"Selamat pagi," kalian menoleh. Ada seorang pelayan disana.

"Hari ini adalah hari khusus _Indonesian food_. Karena kalian kelihatannya makan disini, kami akan berikan diskon 60% jika memesan minimal 4 jenis _Indonesian food_. Bagaimana?" tawar pelayan itu. Kamu dan Murasakibara langsung ngiler.

"SETUJU!" sahutmu dan Murasakibara. Semuanya kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami tepok jidat.

"Silakan pesan, ini daftar menunya," ujar pelayan tersebut sambil menyerahkan daftar menu dan kertas padamu.

"Ikutan donk ssu~!" kalian menoleh.

"Hai Kise-kun!" balasmu.

"Wah, _Indonesian food_, ya ssu? Aku ikut pesen, ya, (nama)cchi!" ujar Kise. Kamu hanya mengangguk.

Inilah pesanan kalian :

* * *

-Bakso solo 5 porsi (kamu, Kuroko, Himuro, Kise, dan Ichioka)

-Rendang kerbau, sapi, ayam 3 porsi — satu porsi 3 rendang (kamu, Takao, dan Murasakibara)

-Terong balado 3 porsi (Murasakibara, Takao, dan Kagami)

-Nasi goreng spesial 6 porsi (kamu, Murasakibara, Kagami, Mibuchi, Himuro, dan Akashi)

-Lempah darat 2½ porsi (1 porsi untuk Murasakibara, 1 porsi untuk Kagami, ½ porsi untukmu)

-Gulai kambing 3 porsi (Midorima, Himuro, dan Murasakibara)

-Tongseng 3 porsi (Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kagami)

-Sate ayam dan sate kelinci 6 porsi — satu porsi dua macam sate—5-5 (kamu, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, dan Mibuchi)

-Soto ayam 9 porsi (Kagami, Murasakibara, kamu, Kise, Ichioka, Himuro (2), Midorima, dan Takao)

-Empat bakul nasi putih

-Tiga mangkok kecil sambal terasi

* * *

"Wha, (nama)-chin juga suka makan, ya~?" tanya Murasakibara setelah kamu menyerahkan pesanan kalian.

"Enggak juga. Cuma kangen aja, dulu sering banget makan kayak gini," jawabmu datar.

"Kita makan besar nih ssu~! Berarti, kita semua harus bayar donk ssu~!" ujar Kise.

"Oke, bayar sesuai apa yang dipesan olehmu sendiri," ujarmu datar.

"Sei-chan enak~ Mesennya cuman dua~" ucap Mibuchi.

"Yah, aku harus menjaga badanku. Kalau kegemukan, gimana noh?" ucap Akashi.

"Lha? Tapi buktinya? Aku makan banyak nggak endut-endut," protesmu datar. Akashi langsung jatuh ke belakang.

"Aku juga~" protes Murasakibara ikut-ikutan.

"Aku juga noh!" kali ini Kagami.

"Aku juga…" hening.

"HIMURO/MURO-CHIN/HIMURO-KUN JUGA SUKA MAKAN?!" kalian semua, kecuali Himuro jadi heboh sendiri.

"Pesanannya sudah siap," kamu, Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Takao jadi seneng sendiri. Sedangkan Kise dan Ichioka membuat senyum lebar dan tatapan ngiler.

Minumnya? Apa yang kalian pesan tadi ditambah…

* * *

Es teh manis (kamu)

Air putih (Akashi)

Wedang jahe (Mibuchi)

Teh hangat (Kuroko)

Jus jeruk hangat (Himuro)

Jus jeruk dingin (Murasakibara)

Teh tarik versi anget(Midorima dan Takao)

Jus alpukat pake susu coklat (Kagami)

Teh dingin — tanpa es (Kise dan Ichioka)

* * *

"_Itadakimasu!_"

_Selesai makan…_

"HUWAA! PEDES! SHIN-CHAN! MINTA TEH TARIKMUUUU!" jerit Takao sambil mengipas-ipas mulutnya, kepedasan.

Baru saja Takao mau menggapainya, Midorima langsung menarik dua gelas teh tariknya. Alhasil, wajah Takao tambah memerah.

"Emang enak, nodayo? Siapa suruh makan dua mangkok sambel terasi tok. Belom lagi, kamu juga mesen yang pedes-pedes, nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"(nama)-CHAN!" sahut Takao. Kamu langsung menyembunyikan Milkshakemu—es teh mu sudah habis.

"Hanya Kuroko-kun dan aku yang boleh menyentuh milkshake ini. Karena kami _vanillalovers _sejati. Sedangkan Eagle-kun bukan," ujarmu datar. Takao merasa kalau ia sedang berada di neraka.

Mengapa Takao hanya meminta padamu dan Midorima? Karena, minumnya dan yang lainnya sudah habis (dor).

"_KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!_" jerit Takao menahan penderitaan kepedesan…

* * *

_Seirin_

"Nino-chan!" kau membuka pintu ruang OSIS. Tampak Maekaze disana, tanpa _eyepatch_nya.

"HUWAA! Kuroko-kun! (nama)-chan!" Maekaze panik sendiri.

"Kenapa, Maekaze-san? Kami cuma ingin meminjamkan buku komiknya," ujar Kuroko datar.

Maekaze kembali normal, "Be-Begitu ya? Whaaa! _Arigatou_!"

"Jaa, kami pergi dulu," ujarmu dan Kuroko datar, lalu langsung meninggalkan area sekolah.

"SIP!" balas Maekaze berteriak.

* * *

_Jalan pulang_

"(nama)-san," kamu menoleh. "Aku cemburu," kamu melotot heran.

"Cemburu kenapa? Apa karena kau itu…."

"Karena aku menyukai (nama)-san," potong Kuroko. Kamu mematung sambil memasang muka _muke-gile-lu-bro _dan _dia-nembak-gue-ya?_

"Ber-Bercanda 'kan?" tanyamu memastikan.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya. Kamu menunduk dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi, (nama)-san," kamu menoleh lagi. "Terima kasih waktunya hari ini," ujarnya datar.

"Itu apartemenmu, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kamu mengangguk.

"Makasih banyak, Kuroko-kun…" ujarmu. Kuroko mengangguk. Lalu, berbalik menuju rumahnya.

BUGH!

Kuroko kembali menoleh. Tampak dirimu memasang kuda-kuda. Sedangkan orang di depanmu hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"(N-Nama)-san?" Kuroko tampak khawatir. "H-Haizaki-kun?"

"Kuroko! Kau kenal siapa cewek ini?" tanya orang itu—Haizaki —, masih memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Tentu, dia teman sekelasku," jawab Kuroko datar. "Dan lagi, Haizaki-kun, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kuroko dengan aura iblis.

"Aku tidak sengaja ingin melemparnya dengan bola basket, lalu, ia menangkap bolanya dan berlari ke arahku. Lalu, ia meninju pipiku dan menembak bolanya berkali-kali ke arahku dengan akurasi tingkat dewa," jelas Haizaki jujur.

"_You lied, Haizaki. You're such a bad liar,_" umpatmu.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Haizaki menyeringai.

"Jangan sok serem di depanku, karena…" kamu melempar batu terdekat. Kena kepala Haizaki, dan kepalanya berdarah sedikit.

Lalu, kau menendang perutnya.

'MATAKU SERASA INGIN TERBANG!' batin Haizaki ngawur.

"Jangan remehkan seorang cewek, BakaZaki," ujarmu. Lalu menoleh ke Kuroko. Kuroko hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Tetsuko-kun?" ujarmu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Lalu, Kuroko sadar dengan cepat dan matanya berbinar.

"(nama)_-san_ _wa sugoii da yo!_" puji Kuroko, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kau tersipu malu.

* * *

_Day 24_

'Hari ini, _Bunkasai _dimulai! Aku harus bisa bersaing dengan kelas lain!' batinmu bersemangat.

"Siap, Tetsuko-kun?" tanyamu pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk.

DAN _BUNKASAI_ SMA SEIRIN RESMI DIMULAI!

* * *

**TBC to the next ARC**

* * *

**Yeeaaay! Akhirnya kelar juga!**

**^ = Anime Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu!**

**^2 = dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Kuroko : Giliran Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang bales review.**

**Kise : OKE SSU~! AKU YANG PERTAMA!**

**Aomine : Ya sudah, aku kedua saja. Karena aku agak malas..**

**Kise : Jadi, untuk** Yolandaashari**cchi**, **mungkin lagi, arc depan, Akashi akan OOC lagi. Readercchi jadian ama Kurokocchi ssu~~ dan kalau penasaran sama kisah Akashi dan Readercchi di masa lalu, Aishicchi sedang buat spin off nya ssu~**

**Author : KISE! JANGAN SPOILER LU!**

**Kise : MAAF AISHICCHI!**

**Aomine : dan balasan untuk **Yuuki Nagato**, tebakanmu setengah tepat setengah tidak. Orang yang satu lagi itu adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro, bukan aku. Karena…**

**All min. Aomine : yang bisa melihatku hanya aku sendiri!**

**Aomine : Kok gitu sih?!**

**Kise : dan yang bisa mencintaiku hanya…**

**Author : ….Kise seorang! (AoKise hardshipper)**

**Kise : (nangis guling-guling)**

**Momoi : Mou! Kok aku gak diajak sih?**

**Aomine : Gue juga, Satsuki…**

**AoMomo : (pundung bersama)**

**Author : KYAAAAA AOMOMO!**

**Kagami, Himuro : Ayo, minna! Kita tutup!**

**All : RnR ya!**

**Kuroko : Tinggalkan jejak juga udah cukup kok… (kedip sebelah mata)**

**Author, Momoi : (tepar mimisan)**


	8. CH7: SEIRIN NO BUNKASAI, DA!

"Nee, nee… Nino-chan~!" panggil (nama). Maekaze menoleh.

"Ada apa, (nama)-chan?" tanya Maekaze.

"Apa boleh kupajang _doujin_ buatanku dan Tetsuko-kun?" tanya (nama).

"Boleh! Banget malahan! Ngomong-ngomong, buatnya kapan?" tanya Maekaze.

"Tadi subuh, jam 3, hahaha…" jawab (nama).

"Itu dini hari namanya… (nama)-chan!" ujar Maekaze. "Yaudah, _doujin_nya mana nih?"

(nama) memberikan _doujin_ yang dimaksud.

"APA INI?! KOPI-SUSU?!"

"Bukan, tapi susu-kopi. Yang jadi _seme_nya itu ya si 'susu'."

"Maekaze, orang-orang mulai memasuki area sekolah!" lapor Kagami.

"Yosh! MINNA! AYO BERJUANG!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Daily Lives at Seirin Highschool with Them**

**By Keripik Kecoak Kece a.k.a. AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe :v**

**Rate : T — naik :v rafofo 'kan? :v**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang. Ole hanya meminjamnya untuk dinistain sebebas-bebasnya :v :v**

**Warning : garebsurd, OOC parah, Beberapa kata disensor agak alay (pake 4ngk4 :v /ditimpuk/), Some OC inserted, Typos, bahasa yang bikin poker face, slight Fudan!Akashi dll. yang bisa saja terjadi di fic ini.**

**Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader **

**I don't take any profit from writing this story!**

**Selamat membaca fic gaje semi-romance ini!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Nah, sepertinya kelas (nama) menampilkan sesuatu yang menarik~" ucap sosok bersurai merah itu seraya memasuki gerbang SMA Seirin.

"Aku mau balas dendam… aku mau balas dendam…" Akashi menoleh. Seorang, bersurai coklat yang di…kepang, mungkin?

"Hai, Shougo. Kau mau balas dendam pada siapa?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum manis—tapi bohong.

Orang itu—Haizaki Shougo—hanya meneguk salivanya. "Hehe… Pokoknya bukan urusanmu… hehe…" Haizaki menjawab sambil tertawa miris.

Dan Akashi, tersenyum… TULUS?!

* * *

"Wha… cukup ramai, ya?" bisik Kagami.

"Tapi Kagami-kun, asal kau tahu saja, banyak penggemar AoKaga dan KagaAo berkumpul di sini," bisik (nama) sambil nyengir kuda.

"A-Apa? Aku dan Ahomine?" tanya Kagami memastikan, sambil berbisik tentunya. (nama) mengangguk.

"Kapan kalian ke gym?" tanya Kagami.

"Sore nanti… lah?" (nama) langsung memiringkan kepala saat melihat Kuroko.

Kuroko menebarkan aura hitam dan senyum psikopat rupanya. Dan semua itu ditujukan untuk harimau kesayangan kita.

"Kau cemburu 'kan?" tanya (nama) datar. Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

(nama) memberikan Kuroko sebuah kartu. Kuroko menerimanya dan langsung kembali seperti semula. Kuroko lalu membaca datar kartu itu.

"Oke, Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi."

* * *

"J-Jangan seret aku kapten cebol!" sahut Haizaki pada Akashi… yang tengah menyeret rambutnya.

"Shougo, akan kupasang kau dengan Nijimura-san kalau kau menggertak terus. Karena aku tahu kau punya _crush_ padanya," ujar Akashi tenang.

"Itu bukan _crush_! Tapi _curse_!" bantah Haizaki.

"Kau membantah, gunting merobek ususmu," Haizaki langsung bungkam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Haizaki.

"Ke kelas 1-A, lalu 1-C, dan seterusnya. Dan berakhir di kelas 1-B," jawab Akashi.

* * *

"Kelas Sakumi-chan menampilkan alat sejenis _Love Tester_?" tanya (nama).

"Yep…" ujar Shikatami. Dan mendadak, kalian merasakan perubahan aura yang sangat signifikan.

"Shikatami Sakumi…" Shikatami merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya. "Masukkan nama salah satu _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan '(nama lengkap)'."

"A-Akashi-kun?! Tidak bisa!" Kuroko langsung menjewer telinga orang itu—Akashi—dengan keras, lalu memutarnya.

"Shikatami!" sahut Akashi kesakitan.

"A-Akashi-san… Maaf ya, hasilnya 10% kecocokkan. _Kisedai_ satupun nggak ada yang cocok dengannya..." ujar Shikatami.

"Yah, kau jadi BLB hari ini, Akasei…" ucap (nama) datar. "Aku tahu tabiatmu. Aku juga tahu siapa orang cewek yang kau sukai di Rakuzan~"

"Hah? Tunggu, tunggu. Orang cewek?" tanya Shikatami.

"Cewek orang deh kalo gitu~" ujar (nama). "Dan kembali ke topik."

"Aku jadi ingin 'memakanmu', (nama)," kata Akashi.

"Akasei kanibal," timpal (nama).

'APAKAH DIA SEBENARNYA MASIH TERLALU POLOS?! KUKIRA BANYAK _DOUJINSHI R-18++ _DI RUMAHNYA!' batin Akashi frustasi.

"Oh, tambahan. Bakasei itu_ h__entai_ dan kanibal. Dan mungkin juga menjabat sebagai _uke_nya Mayuzumi-senpai dan Nijimura-san-senpai," tambah (nama).

Dan dua miliyar sembilan juta empat ribu enam ratus lima puluh empat panah menohok Akashi. Sekarang, ia pingsan, duh.

"Oi?" Haizaki menoel-noel Akashi. "Bangun oi…" sekarang malah jadi mencolek-colek pipinya.

'APA?! HINT HAIAKA?!' batin (nama) histeris.

"Wah, (nama)-chan! Kecocokkanmu dengan Kuroko-kun adalah 100%! Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko-kun yang men_submit_nya," bisik Shikatami pada (nama).

(nama) membayangkan Kuroko yang ada di depannya memakai jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu biru muda.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA! BOLEH SIH SAMA YANG LAIN, TAPI JANGAN SAMA SI PEMBUAT STRESS ITU~~~!" Akashi langsung bangkit dan menuju kelas 1-C.

"Kabur ke mana dia?" tanya Haizaki. "SAYANG! KAU KE MANA?"

Hah? 'SAYANG'?!

* * *

Jam setengah tiga sore, (nama), Kuroko, dan lain-lain sudah berkumpul di gym.

"Sudah lengkap, ya? Lebih baik kalian berlatih lagi, ya! Karena acara _stand up comedy _kita ada di _encore_^," ujar salah satu panitia acara.

"Dan untuk yang bertugas di belakang panggung, lebih baik kalian cek lagi properti-propertinya!" ujar panitia acara yang lain.

"_HAI!_"

(nama) sedang mengecek properti-properti yang digunakan orang-orang yang akan tampil.

"(nama)-tan!" (nama) menoleh.

"Kiya-chan, ada apa?" tanya (nama) pada gadis bersurai jingga itu—yang diketahui bernama Kiyami Made.

"Begini, semua vokalis kami sedang sakit. Jadi, mau kau menggantikan mereka? Aku dapat rekomendasi dari seseorang ber_nickname _'Oreshi'. Bagaimana, (nama)-tan?" jelas Kiyami.

'Tunggu… 'Oreshi'?! Hn… lihat saja nanti apa kau masih bisa keluar hidup-hidup dan dengan utuh, Bakasei~' batin (nama).

"Tapi, menyanyi solo itu di puncak acara, 'kan?" tanya (nama). Kiyami mengangguk. "Oke deh. Bisa diatur!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, (nama)-tan!_" Kiyami membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

* * *

"Apa? Pembukanya drama?" tanya Akashi pada Fukuda di sebelahnya. (Dan entah bagaimana jurus Akashi dan Haizaki supaya ada di gym dalam sekejap.)

"Y-Ya, begitulah, Akashi-san…" ujar Fukuda.

"Yah, semoga saja tidak mengecewakan," Akashi memonyongkan bibir kesal.

"_Dan ini dia, drama pembukanya, The Sleeping Beauty!_"

"He? _The_ _Sleeping Beauty_?" Akashi kelewat penasaran.

"_Pada zaman dahulu, hidup seorang raja dan ratu dan anaknya…_"

"Boros sekali kata 'dan'," komentar Hyuuga—tentunya dia ada di sudut lain.

"_Pada saat anaknya lahir, raja dan ratu tersebut mengadakan aqiqah…_"

"_What the…_" Izuki _speechless_.

"_Dan mereka melupakan seorang penyihir yang juga tinggal di pemukiman…_"

"Wee… Penyihirnya kaciaan~" ujar Koganei.

"_Si penyihir berjanji akan membuat sebuah semacam kutukan bagi si anak yang baru lahiran…_"

"Mereka memakai kalimat yang sangat tidak efektif," komentar Tsuchida.

"_Saat sang putri itu berumur 18 tahun, ia naik ke atas menara kastil. Ia menemukan sebuah mesin jahit. Lalu, ia mencoba menjahit. Dan tertusuk jarum. Lalu, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa…_"

"Rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya trio kelas satu heran.

"_Setelah didiagnosis oleh dokter zaman dulu, sang putri terkena penyakit 'Sleeping in Beautiness for 100 years'…_"

Adegannya, si dokter bilang : "Dia terkena penyakit '_Sleeping in Beautiness for 100 years_'. Penyakit ini belum ada obatnya, jadi, bawalah dia ke kamarnya. Yang bisa membangunkannya hanya ciuman seorang pangeran..."

"_Lalu, mereka membaringkan sang putri di kasurnya. Sang putri tertidur sangat pulas, dan tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya…_"

Dan sang putri yang tadi malah berganti menjadi Akashi yang memakai wig merah panjang.

"A-Akashi-san?!" Furihata tersedak sendok.

"_Pada saat itulah, si penyihir menyapukan mantra ke seluruh istana. Semua orang di dalam istana berhenti bekerja dan malah tertidur, begitu__pun raja dan ratu…_"

Semuanya hening.

"_Pada suatu hari, seorang pangeran yang mendengar kabar tersebut pergi ke istana itu. Ia menembus pohon berduri, landak berduri, rambutan berambut, bahkan sampai menembus serigala kekenyangan. Pangeran itu adalah…"_

"…pangeran Haizaki Shougo akan menyelamatkan putri Seijuurou!"

Oh please, semuanya cengo nih~

"_La-Lalu, sang pangeran berhasil masuk ke istana, dan ia melawan penyihir tersebut sampai si penyihir K.O. Lalu, ia baru akan menc__i__um bibi__r sang putri, sang—_" dan si narator tiba-tiba dilempar gunting. "_—sang putri tiba-tiba menendang wajah sang pangeran, lalu berkata …_"

"Akulah penyihir yang sesungguhnya, Brengs*k~…"

"_Dan kisah ini tamat dengan ending yang super ngawur_…" si narator langsung ngacir entah ke mana.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB KAU NARATOR!" Akashi mengangkat gaun yang ia pakai dan mengejar si narator dengan empat gunting di satu tangan. Sedangkan Haizaki? Dia diinjek-injek sama Akashi tadi, jadinya, dia rada penyok. Mari puk-puk untuknya~

* * *

"Nino-chan! Berapa banyak tamu terdata?" tanya (nama) pada Maekaze.

"Banyak banget, (nama)-chan! Ada sekitar 200 orang mampir ke kelas kita!" jawab Maekaze ceria.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka _shipper _apa saja?" tanya (nama) lagi.

"Hihi, KiyoHana~" jawab Maekaze.

"Kiyoshi-senpai sama siapa tuh?" tanya (nama).

"Hanamiya Makoto. Kau tahu 'kan siapa?" tanya Maekaze balik.

"Oh… si _Bad boy_ dari Kirisaki Daiichi itu, ya?" ujar (nama) sambil mengangguk.

"(nama)-taaaan!" (nama) menoleh.

"Kiya-chan? Oh, sudah puncaknya, ya?" tanya (nama).

"Iya! Cepat, (nama)-tan! (nama) mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Kiyami.

"Hmm… (lagu favorit) deh," jawab (nama). "Jaa, Nino-chan!"

"Jaa, (nama)-chan! _Good luck!_"

* * *

"_Dan sekarang, penampilan klub musik!_"

'Semoga (nama) yang muncul. AKU INGIN JADI... _O-RE-SHI_!' harap Akashi dalam hati.

* * *

_Di atas panggung…_

"Jadi, aku, (nama lengkap) akan menyanyikan (lagu favorit), didedikasikan untuk sahabat-sahabatku, dari sahabat yang paling kucinta—Kuroko-kun—, sampai sahabatku si pawang gunting titisan iblis dari Rakuzan—Akasei-kun," dan hampir saja sebuah gunting hijau melesat.

(nama) mulai bernyanyi.

* * *

_Di kursi penonton..._

"Pfft… Akashi-kun si pawang gunting titisan iblis… pfft…" Kuroko menahan tawa sekuat mungkin. Karena kalau lepas, dia bakal mati karena dua hal: mati ketawa atau ditikam Akashi—yang sedang duduk tenang di sudut lain.

* * *

_Di sudut lain…_

"T-Ternyata… (nama)-chan suaranya merdu, ya?" puji Riko pelan.

"Hn, diam-diam menghanyutkan, seperti air mengalir pelan," ujar Izuki. "Oh, itu dia."

"Izuki, jangan tulis hal itu di buku leluconmu kalau kau tak ingin kepalamu jadi sasaran _Ignite Pass_-nya Kuroko," tegur Hyuuga.

"Hmmffhh…" Izuki menutup bukunya lagi dan merengut.

* * *

"_Arigatou gozaimashita, minnasan!_" (nama) lalu menuju ke belakang panggung.

"_Good job, nee, (nama)-tan!_" ujar Kiyami sambil tos pada (nama). (nama) membalasnya.

"Hei, kau, gadis itu," kalian berdua menoleh.

"Haizakidiot? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya (nama).

"Balas dendam..." Haizaki menjilat ibu jarinya. "...dengan basket."

"Ano, orang asing. Lebih baik kau tidak menantangnya deh," ucap Kiyami.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Haizaki.

"Dia susah dikalahkan," jawab Kiyami.

"Tapi aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mencuri tekniknya!"

"Kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou, 'kan? Dia saja pernah dikalahkan oleh gadis ini."

"Tapi, aku suka hal itu."

"Haizaki-kun plagiat Aomine-kun!" semuanya menoleh. "Secara implisit..."

Tampak Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Shougo, yang Kiyami-san katakan itu benar. (nama) itu susah dikalahkan," ujar Akashi menambahi.

"Ayo buat lingkaran!" ujar Haizaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau dikalahkan olehnya, Akashi?" tanya Haizaki—berbisik.

"Ya... gitu deh. Jadi, memang lebih baik kau tidak melawannya dalam _one-on-one_," jawab Akashi—berbisik juga.

"Bahkan, Kagami-kun saja pernah kalah olehnya!" timpal Kuroko.

"Berapa bola yang bisa si Kagami itu masukkan?" tanya Haizaki.

"Hanya satu. Sedangkan (nama)-san memasukkan sepuluh bola," jawab Kuroko.

"Oke..." Haizaki menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan menantangnya di lapangan..."

"Keputusan yang bagus!" sahut Kiyami.

"...Tapi, aku akan menantangnya bermain GTA V!" Haizaki menyeringai.

"Oke, boleh pake _cheat,_ 'kah?" tanya (nama).

"Boleh, yang penting ngga dibantu sama mereka!" jawab Haizaki. "Karena aku juga sering pake _cheat_," lanjutnya dengan berbisik sambil nyengir kuda.

"Yaudah, tapi habis ini, ya. Aku ada janji untuk ngebantu kelas _senpai_-ku. Jaa!" (nama) menarik Kuroko dan pergi ke kelas Mitobe. (Entah sejak kapan mereka diajak~)

* * *

_Kelas Mitobe_

"Ah! Ini dia! (nama) dan Kuroko!" seru Koganei. "Ayo, kalian sudah dicari Mitobe dari tadi!"

(nama) dan Kuroko segera masuk ke dapur. (baca : seperempat kelas yang jadi dapur dadakan)

Mitobe tersenyum tipis, lalu menggerakkan alisnya.

"Katanya, 'Yo! Bantu aku cari tepung _Herc*les_!'. Kira-kira sih begitu," jelas Koganei.

"Oke! Tunggu bentar, ya!" (nama) menyeret Kuroko. Lalu, melewati gerbang sekolah.

"(nama)-san, bajuku bisa robak."

"Robak?"

"Robek maksudnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita ngapain ke bandara?"

"'Kan Mitobe-senpai minta tepung _Herc*les_. Yang artinya, kita harus ke Indonesia! Di sana ada orang yang namanya _Herc*les_, mungkin kita bisa minta ke dia!"

"Tunggu... Maksud Mitobe-senpai itu bukan itu."

(nama) menghentikan langkahnya."Lantas?"

"Itu adalah salah satu merk tepung _custard_."

(nama) poker face. "Jadi, kita beli itu di mana?"

"Di toko kue mungkin ada."

"Ayo aja..."

* * *

"Mitobe-senpai, maaf lama menunggu!" (nama) mendobrak pintu dapur, lalu menyerahkan tepungnya ke Mitobe.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai buat puding jagungnya!" bisik Mitobe sangat pelan.

"_Senpai_ ngomong?!" Kuroko dan (nama) heboh mendadak.

* * *

**Resep Puding Jagung (Wait..?!)**

* * *

Pertama, masukkan air 7 gelas...

* * *

Satu gelas...

Dua gelas...

Tiga gelas...

Tiga setengah gelas...

"Mitobe-senpai, airnya habis!" lapor (nama).

"Kata Mitobe, ambil di sumur belakang sekolah!" sahut Koganei.

"Oke!" (nama) pergi mengangkut dua buah ember besar kosong ke belakang sekolah.

Angin berhembus pelan.

"_Hiihihihihihi..._"

"Siapa itu?" tanya (nama).

Angin berhembus kencang.

"Mbak Kunti! Ente nyasar, kah?"

"_Hihihihi..._"

(nama) segera mengisi kedua ember besar tersebut—sampai penuh—dengan cepat. Lalu, pergi ke kelas Mitobe lagi. (Kuat banget...)

"_Hihihihi..._" suara itu masih terdengar. (nama) mengetuk pintunya. Lalu, Mitobe membukanya.

"_Arigatou, senpai_," (nama) masuk.

"Yosh!" (nama) menaruh kedua ember tersebut dan segera membuka buku resep lagi.

"_(nama)-chaaaan~_" (nama) menoleh kiri-kanan. _Tidak ada siapapun_...

Saat (nama) menoleh kembali...

"SADAKO-CHAN! Apa kabar, jeng~?!" tanya (nama) pada seorang bersurai hitam super panjang di depannya.

"Baek-baek aja, jeng~!"

* * *

_~Please stand by~_

* * *

"Oke, selesai, deh!"

* * *

Kedua, masukkan tepung _custard_ sebanyak 150 gram, gula pasir 300 gram, dan susu bubuk 100 gram...

* * *

"Gulanya 300 gram, ya?" ujar Kuroko sambil menakar dengan timbangan. "Tapi, kalau dipikir, banyak banget, yah."

Kuroko mengambil segenggam saja.

"STOP! Takarannya itu sudah pas! Nanti kalau nggak jadi, ya bukan salahku!" tegur (nama) sambil mencari jagung kaleng.

"Iya, iya," Kuroko menaruh lagi gulanya, lalu menuangkannya ke panci.

* * *

Terakhir, masukkan jagung kaleng secukupnya...

* * *

"Bagaimana cara membuka kalengnya?" tanya Kuroko. (nama) merebut paksa kalengnya dari Kuroko, lalu membukanya dengan pisau yang baru ia asah.

"Seperti ini, lho," (nama) menyerahkan lagi kalengnya ke Kuroko, lalu Kuroko memasukkan jagungnya dengan tatapan datar.

* * *

Lalu, masak sambil diaduk sampai mendidih. Saat sudah mendidih, taruh di cetakan...

* * *

"Uh... pegel nih!" keluh (nama).

"Sini, biar kugantiin," ujar Kuroko. Ia memegang gagang telepon—salah, maksudnya memegang gagang pengaduknya. Tangan kalian bersentuhan. Sontak, wajah kalian berdua memerah—padahal sudah berstatus coretpacarancoret. (nama) melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pengaduknya.

"_Senpai_, ini mendidihnya kapan?" tanya (nama). Mitobe membuat angka empat di tangannya.

"Empat jam?! Lha... itu mah lebih lama daripada saat aku berlatih _shoot_ dengan Aomine-kun!" protes Kuroko OOC.

"Kata Mitobe-senpai, maksudnya empat menit, Tetsuko!" (nama) menyentil dahi Kuroko.

"_Itai desu._ Emangnya kau pakai apa? Kukumu 'kan tidak pernah setajam itu!"

"Heh? Aku memakai gerakan biasa, lho."

Kuroko facepalm sambil mengaduk pudingnya. 'Tapi kok bisa sesakit digores gunting Akashi-kun lima belas kali, ya?' batinnya.

* * *

_Puding sudah matang \\(^O^)/_

* * *

"Uffh... jadi ngiler..." ujar (nama) dan Koganei bersamaan.

"Huwaa... ini sih banyak banget. Lebih dari 30-an!" seru Kuroko.

Mitobe tersenyum tipis sambil membuat tulisan di udara.

"Waktunya bikin putih-putihnya!" ujar Kuroko bersemangat.

"'Putih-putihnya?'"

"Mungkin maksudmu _vla _nya."

"I-Iya, itu dia."

* * *

Pertama, masukkan santan 7 gelas...

* * *

Satu gelas...

Dua gelas...

Tiga gelas...

"Ah, gini mah bakal lama!" (nama) mengambil sebuah gelas lainnya.

Lima gelas...

Tujuh gelas...

Pas!

* * *

Kedua, masukkan tepung maizena 75 gram...

* * *

"Udah pas..." (nama) memindahkan tepung maizenanya dengan hati-hati ke dalam panci yang lebih kecil sedikit dari sebelumnya.

"Apa ya... selanjutnya?"

* * *

Terakhir, masukkan garam secukupnya...

* * *

"Oke, dengan begini, selesai deh! Tinggal dimasak..." ujar Kuroko. Ia lalu memasukkan sejumput garam.

_Kurang deh..._ baru saja ia mau menambah...

"Kebanyakan, gebl*k!" ujar (nama) sambil mengetok kepala Kuroko.

"_ITAI DESU!_" JERIT KUROKO. TUNGGU, INI KENAPA CAPS LOCKNYA MALAH JEBLOK?!

"Segitu sudah cukup. Memangnya, kau suka keasinan? Kecuali... kau itu aku."

* * *

Dan, masak sambil diaduk terus.

* * *

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak."

"Ini sudah lebih dari saat aku menggantikanmu tadi, lho."

"Ya biarin aja."

"Kenapa?"

(nama) mengambil sebuah kartu dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menerima dan membacanya.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

* * *

_Setelah mendidih, tuangkan _vla_nya! Dan puding jagung pun siap! ^_^_

* * *

"Cicip boleh gak, Mitobe?" tanya Koganei. Mitobe mengangguk.

(nama) mengambil sendok. (nama) mengeruk sedikit pudingnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Kore wa oishii desu~!_^²" — (nama).

"Hn! Ini benar-benar enak, Mitobe!"—Koganei.

"Enak banget. Boleh nambah, Mitobe-senpai?"—Kuroko.

Mitobe tersenyum tipis. Ia berjanji akan membagikan resepnya kepada mereka setelah ini.

* * *

"Yak, di mana kita akan main GTA V, Haizakidiot?" tanya (nama) pada Haizaki.

"Di rumahmu?" tanya Haizaki balik.

"Oke," (nama) menghela napas. "Tapi, _bunkasai _belum selesai."

"_Kitakore!_" tiba-tiba Izuki muncul.

"Izuki-senpai?"— (nama) dan Kuroko.

"_Kitakore?_ Apaan tuh?"—Haizaki dan Akashi.

"Weleh-weleh... Akashi-kun enggak tahu? Padahal, _senpai_ ini sering mengatakannya, lho," jelas Kuroko.

"Yah, gimana lageee, Tetsuya. Aku memang pelupa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya (nama).

"Jam lima lebih seperempat," jawab Izuki.

"Tetsuko... Mati kita..." (nama) dan Kuroko segera berlari menuju gym.

"Cepaaaat!" bisik (nama) sambil menambah kecepatan lari.

* * *

"Dan sekarang, penampilan Kuroko diundur jadi yang terakhir..." ujar Takagawa. "Yah, tapi jangan khawatir. Penonton cukup terhibur, tuh."

"Bagus! Aku akan mengecek properti dan bajunya!" (nama) melesat ke sebuah tumpukan barang.

"Yosh! _Ganbatte!_" sahut Takagawa.

* * *

"_Dan penutup untuk Bunkasai SMA Seirin kali ini, stand-up-comedy akan dibawakan oleh... Kuroko Tetsuya!_"

"Akhirnya dia muncul juga~" pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menegak sedikit air putihnya.

Tunggu... abu-abu? Siapa lagi yang berambut abu-abu selain Mayuzumi Chihiro?

Kapan-kapan dia datang? Mungkin sudah dari tadi. Iya, **mungkin**. Author pun nggak tahu.

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya di sini. Ada yang mengenalku?" tanya Kuroko.

Mayuzumi dan anggota basket Seirin menunjuk tangan.

"Masa'...?"

"Iyalah!" sahut Mayuzumi.

"...bodoh.."

Ini demi apa, Kuroko nge-_troll_!

'Aku kok bisa di_troll_, ya? Atau, aku emang lagi di_troll_ tadi?' batin Mayuzumi. *herpface*

'Enggak, Mayuzumi-senpai abis difentung tadi~' batin (nama). *you don't say?!*

"Baik, selamat pagi. Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua," Kuroko berdehem. "Apa Anda sekalian siap menjalani hari baru?"

Penonton terdiam sambil berbatin: 'Pagi? Ini udah sore, woi!'

"Tidak ada yang siap, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan membicarakan tentang semua hal yang tidak berhubungan!"

Kuroko garuk-garuk kelapa—Iya, itu kelapa beneran!

"Ada yang _Otaku_ di sini? Pasti ada. Ada yang _Fujoshi_ atau _Fudanshi_ di sini? Pasti ada. Ada yang _lolicon_ di sini? Pasti ada juga..."

Mayuzumi ketusuk 400 juta panah imajiner mendadak.

(nama) ikut ketusuk 600 juta panah imajiner.

"Bicara tentang itu, ada 'kan yang tahu anime Kuroko no Basuke?" semua penonton mengangguk. "_Follow _Teritternya, ye~ Apalagi Teritter karakter utamanya yang imut-imut getoooh~"—Kuroko promosi ternyata.

Mayuzumi nyengir kuda.

"Eh iya, ada yang udah liat episode keduapuluh season ketiganya belom? Gara-gara _ED_ _card _episode tersebut, banyak _fujodanshi _dan non-_fujodanshi_ yang jadi korban pemerasan susu sapi asleee~!" Kuroko mulai nggak nyambung.

"Dan karena itu juga, banyak yang nge-_ship _guweh sama si bayangan barunya Akashi-kun yang ganteng-ganteng tapi jerawatan!"

'_KUROKO, TEME!_' teriak Mayuzumi dalam hati.

"Dan untungnya, jerawatnya si dia itu ada di punggungnya~" Kuroko menunjuk punggungnya.

'Itu bisul namanya...' (nama) tepok jidat.

"Dan FYI—_For Your Interpelation_(?)—, sepertinya dia hadir di antara kita. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa menemukannya~"

* * *

_Sementara itu, di bangku tempat Hyuuga dkk..._

"Kuroko mah beda ama Izuki," ujar Tsuchida.

"I-Itu menyinggungku!" balas Izuki.

Mitobe menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mitobe dan aku setuju dengan Tsucchi!" ujar Koganei.

"Aku, _kantoku_, dan Kiyoshi pun begitu!" ujar Hyuuga.

Izuki merasa jadi protago—salah, maksudnya antagonis dadakan.

* * *

"Ada yang tahu tentang Haizaki Shougo? Yang sering naik kapal bareng Nijimura Shuuzou-san itu loh..." Kuroko menunggu reaksi.

"Pastilah semuanya tahu. Soalnya 'kan, Haizaki Shougo itu ngikutin gayanya si cewek dalam film Titanic. Sedangkan Nijimura Shuuzou-san? Dia jadi cowoknya, lah."

* * *

"EH KUTU KARPET!" Haizaki bersin keras sekali.

"Kenapa, Zak?" tanya Akashi.

"Kok nama panggilan elu ke gue gak elit banget, sih? Ngomong-ngomong, gue ngerasa kalau gue sedang disinggung punya gosip ama Bang Nijimura," jelas Haizaki.

"Et daah... Berarti emang bener kalo kayak gitu! Gak sia-sia memang daku menjadi kru kapal NijiHai walau secara diam-diam!" setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi langsung ngacir dengan cengiran ternista di dunia.

"PALU MANA PALU?!"

* * *

"Kembali ke topik ngasal masa kini, pasti semua orang pernah punya teman yang gendernya 1000% diragukan. Pasti ada, 'kan?"

'Iya, tuh si Reo,' batin Mayuzumi.

"Cara memastikan gender asli teman kita tanpa membuka bajunya adalah..." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya.

'OI, CEPET! Gue gak sabaran!'

"...dengan menunjukkannya foto cowok berciuman. Kalau cewek, biasanya langsung _fangirling_-an gaje. Kalau cowok, biasanya langsung minta kantong muntah. Kalau cowok yang ber-_fanboying_-an, Anda boleh membuka bajunya di depan umum."

'Ide bagus,' Mayuzumi menyeringai.

'Aku yakin Akasei dkk. akan melakukan hal itu pada Mibuchi-san,' batin (nama) sambil mencari properti selanjutnya.

"Nah, tunggu sebentar. Saya mau mengambil sebuah kertas," Kuroko ngacir sebentar ke belakang panggung.

"Ini. Tulisanmu kelewat ambigu," Kuroko mengambilnya darinya.

Kuroko kembali ke panggung.

"Yah, mungkin tidak nyambung. Tapi, ada orang yang pernah menonton manga. Dan dari yang tertulis di sini, orang itu berciri-ciri punya rambut coklat yang aslinya abu-abu, suka menjilat ibu jarinya, memakai anting-anting, dan ciri-ciri lainnya yang terkesan sangat trimbigay."

* * *

"EH PADANG PASIRRRRRRRR~!" Haizaki bersin lagi.

"HIDUP NIJIMURA-SAN LOPE-LOPE-AN SAMA HAIZAKI SHOUGO!" Akashi malah menevar-nevar virus NijiHai.

"_TEMEEEEEEEEE!_"

* * *

"Sekian, terima kasih, sampai bertemu 1000 tahun lagi dengan si imut, polos, dan diam-diam narsis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya! _The Phantom Sixth Man of Generation of Miracles! _Tambahan, maaf kalo gareeng. Tapi itu gayaku~!" Kuroko langsung ngacir lagi dan (nama) menutup tirainya.

Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Oalah, ternyata memang bukan mitos!"

"Iya! Ternyata beneran!"

Mayuzumi mah kalem aja _men_. Dia sudah diberitahu Akashi. (Mayuzumi juga merasa kalau _line_ di atas sangat sangat sangat tidak penting.)

Semua panitia _bunkasai_ SMA Seirin, kru, dan penampil berbaris di panggung.

"Sekian, persembahan kami dalam _bunkasai_ tahun ini. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan," Semuanya membungkukkan badan. "_Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!_"

* * *

"Haha, ternyata Tetsuya yang membicarakan Shougo, ya? Bwahaha~ Aku sendiri malah menebar virus NijiHai!" Akashi langsung ngakak nista mendengar cerita Kuroko.

"KUROKO _TEME!_" Mayuzumi dan Haizaki langsung menghampiri kalian berempat—Akashi, (nama), Kuroko, dan Kagami.

Kuroko bangkit, "Aku harus lari~" ia lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Mayuzumi dan Haizaki.

Mayuzumi dan Haizaki langsung memanaskan mesin (baca : melakukan start berdiri).

"Siap, sedia, silakan mulai," ujar Kagami datar.

Hanya Mayuzumi yang berlari. Haizaki?

"Oh, ya. Kau, si gadis i—"

"Aku punya nama. Namaku (nama lengkap)."

"Kapan kita akan bermain GTA V?"

"Secepatnya di rumahku."

"Jaa, sepertinya aku akan mencari Chihiro dan Tetsuya," Akashi langsung bangkit dan berlari kecil—mencari Kuroko dan Mayuzumi.

"Lha? Tinggal kita kah?" tanya Kagami.

"Oh iya, aku mau konfirmasi dengan Nino-chan dulu soal data pengunjung kelas kita. _Jaa_..." (nama) berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Aku juga akan menelpon seseorang. _Jaa_..." Haizaki ikut ngacir.

"Aku sendiri nih ceritanya?" Kagami menghela napas.

"Ah sudahlah, menunggu mereka kembali memang bukan ide yang buruk," Kagami langsung pergi ke dunia lain. (baca : dunia imajinasinya)

Tiba-tiba, datang Akashi menyeret Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Tunggu, _kouhai_ macam apa dia?!

"Taiga? Melamun?" Akashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kagami.

"Ah, iya, apaan?" Kagami langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau melamun," ujar Haizaki datar.

"Haizaki-kun mencuri kalimat dan nada bicaraku!" sahut Kuroko.

"Lha? Haizaki? Kapan-kapan kau muncul?" tanya (nama).

Hening.

Satu...

Dua...

Dua setengah...

Ti—

"KAU SENDIRI KAPAN-KAPAN ADA DI SITU?!"

"Arara~ Aku sudah di sini sebelum Akasei datang~" jawab (nama).

"Hawamu makin lama makin tipis," Akashi tepuk jidat.

"Yah, akhir kata, apa Mayuzumi-san berangkat bersamamu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan lawakan Kuroko. Jadi, ya aku datang, lah," ujar Mayuzumi.

"Oh."

"Tapi, mungkin dia memberitahu aibku," lanjutnya.

"Tentang 'itu'?" tanya Akashi.

"Yep."

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kagami.

"Jam setengah enam," jawab Haizaki.

"Yosh, waktunya pulang!" Kagami bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Akashi," ujar Mayuzumi. "Sampai jumpa semuanya."

"SAMPAI JUMPA! Oh ya, (nama), nanti aku boleh pinjam _doujin _NijiHai, 'kan?" tanya Akashi.

"Sesukamu. Tapi jangan sampai robek, terutama pada bagian 'itu'," ujar (nama).

"Okelah! Bawa itu saat _bunkasai _Raku— CHIHIRO! JANGAN MENARIK RAMBUTKU DONG! AU AAAHHH! SAKIT WOI!" Akashi berteriak kesakitan.

"Pembalasan~" Mayuzumi menyeringai tipis.

Dan keduanya semakin menjauh.

"Jiwa Akashi sepertinya berpindah ke orang abu-abu bermata kosong itu," komentar Haizaki.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat kejadian ini. Benar begitu 'kan, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko melirik Kagami.

"Aku hanya mendengar teriakan Akashi. Dan volume suaranya sama dengan hari itu," Kagami menanggapi.

"Aku pun sama," timpal (nama).

"Karena kaulah pelakunya," Kuroko dan Kagami menatap (nama) datar.

"Se-Serius?!" Haizaki cengo.

"Yep," Kuroko mengangguk.

"Yah, dan saat ini, mari kita pulang~" ajak Kagami. "Perutku sudah pawai~"

"Haizaki-kun bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan?" Haizaki bertanya balik.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi orang ketiga bagi kalian berdua," Kuroko menyeringai tipis.

"Silakan~ 'Kan kita tetanggaan~" ujar (nama).

"Hah?!"

"Apartemenku dan rumahmu itu jaraknya cuma beberapa rumah. Jadi, ya nggak apa-apa~" jawab (nama) santai.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku melihat Tetsuko-kun berjalan ke sebuah rumah di samping kiri apartemenku. Lalu, ia masuk dan sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu seperti '_Tadaima_', lalu ia masuk."

"Kok aku nggak sadar, ya?"

"Bisa jadi karena kau sudah kepusingan mencari tangga."

"La-Lalu... Apartemenku dan rumah Kuroko itu satu arah. Jadi, kita semua pulang bersama?" tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

"Yah, begitulah. Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Kagami melambai ke arah Kuroko, (nama), dan Haizaki.

"Sampai jumpa Kagami-kun/_Tiger_!" mereka balas melambai sambil lanjut berjalan.

"Aku tahu kau membaca namaku dengan bahasa sok Inggris, HAIZAKI!" sahut Kagami.

"Yah, yah, terserahlah," Haizaki balas menyahut.

Kring~!

"Ah, ada SMS," ujar (nama).

* * *

_Dari : Momo-chan-san_

_Subject : (NAMA)-CHAAAN~!_

_(nama)-chan, besok adalah giliran festival budaya sekolah kami. Datang, ya~_

_Jangan lupa ajak Tetsu-kun dan Kagamin ya~ Yang lainnya juga boleh kau ajak, kok ;)_

* * *

(nama) mengetik balasannya sambil berjalan. "Yah, begitulah. Mungkin besok aku ke Touou~" ujar (nama) datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri~"

"Oh, oke. Aku mengerti."

"_Bunkasai_ SMA Touou? Kok aku gak diajak, ya?"

"Nanti kalau kau membuat masalah dengan Aomine bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

Dan dua bogem mentah langsung mendarat di pipi Haizaki. Lagi-lagi, ia rada penyok.

* * *

_Apartemen (nama)..._

(nama) menyalakan komputernya. Setelah menyala, ia menjalankan aplikasi GTA V.

"Wah~ Grafiknya keren~" ujar Haizaki dengan mata berkilau.

"Spek komputermu berarti tinggi," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Memang, RAM-nya saja 10GB—yah, aslinya 6GB, tapi terus kumodifikasi," jelas (nama). "Sebentar, kuambil laptopku dulu. Haizakidiot akan bermain di komputerku, sedangkan aku akan bermain di laptopku."

"Oke!" Haizaki tersenyum lebar.

Kuroko memperhatikan layar mereka berdua secara bergantian. Ia malah lebih terkagum dengan kelihaian mereka memainkannya.

"Eh, _cheat_nya mana?" tanya Haizaki.

"Di komputer itu tidak ada~" (nama) nyengir kuda. "Di laptop ini baru ada~"

"Arrghh!" Haizaki mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yah, tapi akan kuberitahu tempat-tempat rahasianya~"

"Okelah!"

* * *

"Jaa~ Tadi menyenangkan sekali~ Sampai jumpa~!" Haizaki melangkah keluar dari apartemen (nama) dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Yo!"

"Aku juga~" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Darah ini menetes lagi~' batin (nama). "Tisu?"

"Nih."

(nama) mengelap hidungnya. "_Jaa mata ashita!_" ia melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa mata ashita, (nama)-chan!_"

Gadis berwajah seperempat Asia tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi kembali ke sekolah.

* * *

Tunggu sebentar, kapan-kapan Mitobe membagikan resepnya ke mereka berdua?

Dan Izuki tadi-tadi pakai jurus teleport, ya?

Dan kenapa Haizaki tiba-tiba jadi _good boy_?!

* * *

**TBC~ :v**

* * *

**^ = seperti omake gitu :v /slapped/**

**^² = Ini enak (sekali)**

**Yak, akhirnya chapter yang memakan waktu paling lama ini selesai juga~ **

**Siapkanlah kuping kalian...  
**

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA KETERLAMBATAN APDET! MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH MAU NGER-RIPIUW, NGE-FAV, DAN NGE-FOL :'(((((**

**Dan karena semua yang ripiuw itu pake akun, yaudah, cek pm ~**

**Betewe, itu resep kalo mau silakan dicatet :v (dia serius)**

**(tevar milkshake~ :v)**

* * *

**OMAKE~**

* * *

"Te-Tetsuko!"

Kuroko menoleh, "(na-nama)-chan?" tanyanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita lihat pembakaran malam ini, yuk!" ajak (nama).

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ayo saja. _Kaa-san _bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku ada di dekat sini."

(nama) terkekeh sambil merangkul Kuroko, "Sejak kapan kaujadi anak nakal begini?" guraunya.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Sekali-kali mungkin boleh, 'kan?" tanya Kuroko. "Yah, ayo kita pergi."

"Oke~!"

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

* * *

"Ciee~ Pasangan baru nih yee~!" goda Shikatami.

"_U-Urusai, na, Sakumi-chan!_" (nama) berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Takagawa nyengir, "Tapi, Kuroko-san di sebelahmu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya!" ujarnya.

(nama) menoleh, "Di-Dia sih, kalau sudah soal cinta, pasti nggak bisa _jaim!_" ujarnya.

"Kuroko-kun enggak bisa _jaim? Maji desu ka?!_" tanya Maekaze yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Iya, Nino-chan," jawab (nama). "Ahsudahlah, mari kita mulai bakar-bakarnya."

"Bakar-bakar apaan?" tanya Takagawa dan Shikatami bersamaan.

"Yah... _kinda of barbeque?_"

"(nama)-tan, nggak kayak gitu juga, kali."

.

.

.

"FUWAAA!"

"Oh, Kiya-chan, sudah bisa pakai _misdireksyen?_"

* * *

**OMAKE 3**

* * *

"Kagami-kun di mana?" tanya Maekaze.

"Dia mungkin sedang makan Keripik Kecoak di rumahnya Midorima Shintarou dari Shutoku," jawab (nama) asal.

"Si-Siapa bilang, hah?!"

"Kagami-kun baru saja datang," ujar Kuroko. "tolong layani dia sebaik mungkin karena dia _bukan_ murid kelas 1-B SMA Seirin."

"_KUROKO, TEME!_"

* * *

**OMAKE 4**

* * *

(nama) dan Kuroko menyesap _vanilla milkshake _ukuran XXL milik mereka, sambil duduk di tanah, melihat pembakaran.

Iris (warna mata) milik (nama) sesekali melirik ke arah Kuroko —dan tentu saja, yang dilirik benar-benar sadar, tapi ia hanya mendiamkannya.

"Tetsuko," (nama) tiba-tiba merangkul Kuroko. "apa yang kaulihat di depanmu?"

"Api yang berkobar," jawab Kuroko.

"Hn," (nama) mengangguk. "lalu, apa lagi?"

"Maekaze-san kayak sedang... pedekate sama Kagami-kun?"

"Hn. Tepat sekali."

* * *

**OMAKE 5**

* * *

"(nama)-chan, boleh bagi resep pudingnya, gak?" tanya Maekaze.

"Hn, boleh. Silakan saja difotokopi dulu," jawab (nama).

"Oh ya, aku ingin tanya sesuatu juga."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Kagami-kun memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?"

"Hm... Kenapa, ya? Yang kutahu sih, saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, aku terbalik menyebutkan nama. Di Jepang 'kan, nama belakang atau nama keluarga didahulukan, dan aku malah menyebutnya seperti... (nama) (nama belakang)."

"Oh, begitu, ya."

Maekaze manggut-manggut, lalu segera ke ruang tata usaha alias TU untuk memfotokopi resep puding jagung~

Dan diam-diam, Kuroko dan Kagami mendengarnya.

"Jadi... apa aku harus memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak perlu, kok. Anggap saja aku orang asing, seperti Alex-san—tentu saja, maksudku itu Alexandra Garcia-san," jawab (nama).

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SITU?!"

"DARI MANA JUGA KAUTAHU TENTANG ALEX?!"

"Oh, sudah dari tadi. Dan karena Alex-san adalah guruku saat dikirim sekolah ke Amerika."

* * *

**OWARI BENERAN~**

* * *

**Pengumuman-da:**

**Karena FFn ternyata ngelarang rider-insert (?), ane akan tetep ngelanjutin fic ini ampe tamat dan bakal kasih tau kalo ada fic R-I baru~ Itu pun kalo mau sih...~**

**Berlaku juga untuk Perkumpulan Fujodanshi-tachi (?)**

**Dah, sekian deh :'v**


End file.
